Deal with the Devil
by Supermoi
Summary: He made a deal with the devil to save some one he loved, even though it would condemn him in both and soul… CONTAINS SLASH AND NON-CON! Also probably violence and gore in later chapters. Unicron/OC and other pairings.
1. Prologue: the Deal

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING! I'm just playing with them!

**Prologue: The Deal**

As Savage drew closer to the small cache of Dark Energon, his spark raced with fear. He knew that what he was about to do was both stupid and dangerous, but if he was going to save his brother he had to do this. He reached forward and pulled a good size shard from the small cache, he looked at it for a moment, his hand closing around it as if he were having second thoughts.

_May I be forgiven for what I'm about to do. _The blackbird jet thought.

Without a second thought, he shoved the Dark Energon shard into his chest, merging it with his spark. His mouth opened as he let out a silent scream, it felt as if an icy hot needle was being plunged into his spark and it soon surged through his body. he fell to his knees when the icy hot feeling increased and became painful. As it continued, the cave in the Mts. where he had first found the cache of dark energon began to fade into darkness.

He didn't have the strength to fight against it, before giving in, his optics flashed purple before everything went black.

"Well, well, well. It seems that Megatron's younger brother has followed in his footsteps." A sinister voice commented.

His eyes snapped open the second he heard the voice, with a small groan he pushed himself to his feet and his now purple optics widened when he found himself surrounded by thick light purple fog. But he was alone, so where had the voice come from?

"How do you know that I'm Megatron's brother?" He asked, thinking that he wouldn't get an answer.

He was wrong.

"You can read my thoughts and I can read yours. When one merges my solidified blood with their spark, I can read their minds and look through their memories," The reply sounded like it was coming from all around him. "I did the same with Megatron as I did with you."

Savage growled deeply, clearly annoyed with having his private life invaded by the dark god. "show yourself." He demanded.

"I am a God. Why would I show myself to one as lowly as you?" The voice replied.

"I don't make a habit of talking to swirling smoke, that's why." The flyer growled.

A large being a suddenly materialized a few feet in front of him, sinister purple optics stared down at him. He could feel them peering into his very soul and fear once again gripped his spark. He then backed away from the hulking and powerful figure. He didn't get far from the being when he backed into something hard. Before he could see who it was he had backed into, a pair of powerful arms wrapped around his waist, holding him in place with tremendous force. He was amazed that his wings hadn't broken from the sheer force of it or his arms for that matter that were now pinned to his sides.

He couldn't move, save for his head and kicking legs, the more he struggled the tighter the hold became, it soon made it hard for him to breathe. Growling in defeat, he ceased his struggles and went limp, he felt his spark seize up in fear as the dark hulking figure stepped out of the fog, revealing himself. It nearly caused the fliers spark to stop all together when he saw that the hulking figure was Unicron himself.

"Do you know who I am, little mech?" The large being asked.

"Yes." Savage replied, voice shaking.

Unicron smirked, he could literally taste the smaller mech's fear. "Then you know my name."

"Y-yes."

The dark god smirked. "Say it."

"U-Unicron."

The dark God let out a deep, rumbling laugher at this, and his red gaze fell upon the small, weak creature groveling in front of him. He could crush him for daring to take what was his, and use his blood to gain more power but... no. He decided against it, mostly because, like Megatron, this little one amused him greatly.

"You dare to speak my name and yet you tremble with fear at my mere presence, mortal. Why should I let you live? What purpose could your pitiful little life have for me? Tell me, and I may spare you..." Unicron finally said, a dark, fanged grin on his immense visage.

Savage paled a little and trembled in fear. this was Unicron, the Destroyer, the darkest God there is! How could one such as him be of any use for the dark Lord? he was suddenly feeling very small and weak indeed. But he was not going to show it, so he regained his composure, and with a hint of defiance in his voice, he said.

"I will serve you any way I can great Lord, if you spare me. I can lead you to where the remaining Autobots and Decepticons are gathered." But was it a good idea? probably not, he thought, almost taking back his words. But he couldn't... he had to save his brother, from himself mostly!

The God laughed again, and his voiced filled the entire cave again, resonating and powerful enough to dislodge rocks from the ceiling. "I do not need such informations. I already know where they are all hidden. I merely leave them to think they are safe... for now." He seemed thoughtful for a moment there, and tilted his head to the side, his intense, piercing red gaze on the small mech. He took a step forward, and his form seemed to shrink to a more mech-sized level. "You little flyer are a lot more daring the even your brother was. Interesting... and enticing. I have rarely seen one that have the will to not show fear in front of me. Even your dear brother tremble in my mere presence..."

Savage's optics widen at the dark gods statement, Megatron afraid of anything? It was unheard of and it made the flier a little uneasy and having second thoughts about this, if Megatron; a deadly gladiator of Kaon and Lord of the Decepticons was afraid of the Dark Lord Unircron what hope did he; a lowly soldier who just happened to be Megatron's younger brother have?

_Wait a second… did he just say that I was more enticing then Megatron?!_

There was a deep rumbling chuckle inside his head followed by a sinister voice. _"You heard correctly, little flyer."_

Savage's optics widen in both fear and shock which caused Unicron to chuckle again.

"You forget, my blood flows through your veins and I can hear your thoughts. Not only that, but there are many thing I can make you do." Unicron practically purred that last part.

Savage flinched as he felt the Dark Lord's claws graze his chest plates, leaving four long yet shallow cuts.

"I may not have need of information but like every mech, I do have needs." He hand slivered its way down to the smaller mech's panel.

The captive flyer's vent hitched as his panel was grasped by the dark lord, seconds later Unicron's face was inches away from his own, the back of his head bumped into the second Unicron's chest, the one holding him captive. The Unicron in front of him chuckled at his reaction and let go of his panel to run the back of his hand down the right side of his face.

"You fear me, yet you don't show it, interesting," He observed. "But I do have a question?"

"And that would be?" Savage asked, keeping his voice steady.

"Megatron infused himself with my blood to become powerful, I've looked through your memories and you have no desire to gain power, if so then why infuse yourself with my blood?"

"I-I," Savage cleared his throat. "I did it to save my brother."

The dark God lifted an optic ridge at this, his mouth quirking up in a evil smirk. He traced the edge of the mech's optic with a wickedly sharp claw and a thoughtful expression crossed his sharp, angular features. "Save him you say? Save him from what, little flyer?" he finally purred, leaning closer and pressing against him, invading his personal space.

Savage gulped and tried not to flinch at the touch, the overwhelming presence of the God in front of him. Unicron felt like an immovable mountain, a force so great, old and powerful that it can't be bent or pushed or moved an inch. This was frightening yet awe-inspiring as well and make him realize how truly insignificant he was in the presence of a God. The smaller mech was finding it hard to find his words and answer the dark Lord coherently.

"Save him... from himself. He is... What he's doing... its destroying who he is... Slowly but surely..." He finally answered, and as he expected, Unicron just started laughing, his voice coming from everywhere around him and not only the being in front of him. The echo lasted a long time after the being stopped laughing, filling the cave with echos that sent shivers run down the flyer's back, to look down at him like he was the most amusing thing in the universe.

"Megatron is far beyond saving. He gave me his spark a long time ago, and already it had been consumed and only cinders and ashes remains, little flyer. But you are welcome to try... this may prove... amusing." He taunted, smiling down at him like a predator to its helpless prey, or a scientist to a very interesting specimen. "His spark resides in the Pit, where it should stay for the rest of eternity with all of the Damned that had fallen under my will over the eons."

He rumbled the last words with a voice that yet again was coming from all and every directions at the same time, dark and powerful, chilling him to the bones, and his hands were everywhere on him, on his wings, on his back, his chest, his limbs, feeling, caressing, pulling and tracing edges and curves. He was no longer a corporeal entity but something much, much more powerful and ancient, despite keeping one of his Avatars up, the one standing in front of Savage. Evil incarnated, with thousands of bodies, of voices and of optics, all focused on one single insignificant Cybertronian fool enough to sought the Devil himself.

"You too shall join him and all the others that reside within the Pit, little Savage. Your spark is mine for the taking."

Savage swallowed nervously, he knew that his next words would either save Megatron or condemn them both for eternity.

"What-what if I trade my spark for his?"

"I already have your spark, little flyer. Unless... You have something else to offer me."

The Dark Lord's purple gaze lowered to Savage's panel before opening his own. A smirk appeared on his faceplated at the look of shock on the fliers face when his rock hard cable sprung free. The thing was... huge. It was very thick, large and ridged, looking almost like a weapon in itself, and it was throbbing already, purple energy seeming to be contained within rather then energon blood. Energy that was seeping through the slits and seam like living blood.

"Impressive, is it not?"

Savage was to stunned to reply, he was pretty sure that would tear him apart. How could a lowly Mortal live through being taken by a God? he would certainly die in the process... But he realized that, to save his brother, he was ready to lay down his life and forfeit it to the Dark God.

"Now... Open your panel and I shall consider sparing your brother's soul." Unicron purred.

Savage closed his optics, spark racing with fear, but he knew that he had to do this, for Megatron. Biting his bottom lip as he opened his panel, freeing his cable. He wasn't aroused much, but the thrill of seeing the God, of being wanted by a God, it was... it was making his cable harden and his valve produce lubricant.

"My, my. Gifted aren't you?"

Savage flinched when he legs were forced apart, he let out a small gasp when the tip of the Dark God's cable prodded the opening of his port. It was so big! A shudder of fear shook his frame, and he let out a little whimper.

"You're mine now, Savage and when I call for you to return to me, you will come."

Savage bared his teeth in pain as the cable slowly began to sink into his port, stretching him so wide he was sure he would be split in two, but it did not happen. Unicron was already halfway inside. Through the pain, he heard Unicron speaking.

"Will you come when I call."

"Yes." He replied as the pain increased with another shallow thrust from the God.

"To take what I will of you, without resistance?"

Savage knew that by agreeing with is terms, it would condemn him for all time. But as long as Megatron was safe, it would be worth it.

"Y-Yes..." Savage finally breathed, and cried out when the large, huge length pushed all the way inside him. Surprisingly enough he felt it bump to the end of his valve, and it was all the way inside. "HAAA! S-stop... it hurts..." He pleaded, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Unicron laughed, and his claws dug mercilessly in his hips, holding him still, his presence overwhelming and intimidating. "No protest, little flyer, or the deal is void..." He purred and thrusted upward, impaling himself inside the much smaller mech, feeling energon an lubricant coat his length. "I accept your offer... as long as you do everything that I demand of you." he purred in his audio, his voice merely a whisper but still filling the entire cave.

Savage bit his lips, tears staining his cheeks, wondering if he made the right choice... His port was torn and he was leaking energon and lubricant all over his own and his tormentor's legs. He cried and held on shakily to the other's shoulders, head thrown back and mouth gaping in a silent scream. "HA! M-master! Have... have mercy!..." He finally cried out when pain and pleasure became too much to bear and he felt like his mind was snapping like dry wood. He was filling inside and out, used, defiled in a way he had never thought possible, but he was wrong... he hadn't seen the worst yet.

Unicron was far from done. He laughed, and clawed at his toy's chestplates, coaxing it open, one last humiliation to bestow upon him as he took his own twisted pleasure. His own chestplates parted open revealing a putrid-looking, crimson red and ugly looking spark criss-crossed with thin, spiderweb-like black lines all over like an infected wound. Somehow, it looked almost... organic. Like some ancient and disgusting being trapped within the God's own body. it was a truly terrifying sight... And it was tinted with the purple energy and bathed in it, like the dark God's energon itself. "You are all mine little Flyer. I shall make sure that you can't merge with anyone else, nor share sparks with the one you truly love, for all eternity." He growled, and violently brought his old, malevolent spark upon the smaller blue one, tainting it with his evil, twisted essence.

Savage's optics widen and his mouth opened in a silent scream as his spark was forced to merge with the dark gods, he couldn't help but flinch away from Unicron's twisted presence as their sparks met, primus it was just like shoving the shard into his chest all over again but far more intense and personal, that intensity grew and grew until the flyer was overpowered by the menacing strenght and power of the dark god. it was like a door had been open into the Pit inside his own spark, and he could hear, smell and even /feel/ all of the Damned saprked that belonged to the Dark God. One of them was probably Megatron's... It almost sent him over the edge of insanity, and he barely held on by mere shreds.

His entire body was on fire and all he could feel was the twisted presence of Unicron and thousands of rotten, Damned sparks that resided within him, he sank his claws into his master's shoulders as he felt his overload approaching. A twisted, unnatural kind of Overload brought out mire by sheer terror and overwhelming kaleidoscope of emotions then by pleasure, even if the carnal side of the interface was making his body heat and respond despite himself. He kept telling himself that he was putting himself through this to protect his brother, he was making a deal with the devil to save Megatron's soul. That was all that held him from going completely insane...

"You are mine, little flyer." Unicron growled. "Body and soul."

Savage screamed as he finally overloaded, his vision began to darkness but the last thing he saw was the dark and twisted smirk of Unicron followed by the words. "You are mine, in both body and soul…"

Savage gasped as regained consciousness, his optics back to their normal blood red color, he sat up and looked around, he was still in the cave and Unicron was nowhere in sight. He then realized that his chest plates were ajar and he quickly closed them, he groaned as he stood up, body stiff. He looked at the small cache of dark energon and gasped when he saw Unicron face looking at him a twisted smirk, his voice soon filled the cavern.

"Never forget that you are mine, your body and your spark belong to me and to me alone."

"Y-yes… master." Savage replied, lowering his gaze.

"Good…"

When Savage looked up Unicron's face was gone and he was alone again, but he knew better he could still feel Unicron presences and he knew that he would escape the dark lord.

_As long as Megatron is safe, it will be worth it._ He told himself, but he wondered if selling his body and soul would be enough to appease the dark one.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 1: Consequences

**Chapter 1: Consequences**

_3 days later, The Nemesis, Earth_

A few days later, in the comfort and relative security of his own private quarters on the nemesis. Megatron woke up with a start, looking around frantically wondering /what/ woke him up. He thought he had some kind of Nightmare, which in itself was quite odd, since he never dream or have nightmares, for that matter. When his spark stopped beating frantically and he could remember better, all he could recall was that his younger brother had been there, as well as a dark, evil presence. Darker and eviler then himself, that is, and by a lot... His had had somehow flew over his spark chamber and was clutching the edges frantically, pain and some kind of... emptiness filling it. His optics flared bright red for a moment while he gasped, trying to cycle air.

"What... the frag..." he growled, dentas gritted as he slowly felt the pain ebb away. He felt the urge to check his own spark, but fought the mad impulse to run to the washracks and check inside his spark casing. "Fraggit... Nng..." Finally the feelings and the pain disappeared completely and he let himself fell back on the berth with a soft 'thud', optics dimming.

That... dream... didn't felt quite like a dream. More like some sort of memory dump, but not quite either. It felt like this was something that really happened... and it made him frown. Savage had always had a way to put himself in trouble. Sighing, he pushed aside the feelings of foreboding and got up, carefully so not to wake his mate up. Starscream mumbled and rolled on his front, sprawling on the berth when it was deserted by his bondmate.

Megatron wouldn't worry too much about Savage. The kid was capable of handling himself. It wasn't rare that he left for day then returned like nothing happened. He was about to grab himself a cube when his internal comm. link pinged, and he naswerd.

"Megatron here, what is it Soundwave?"

"Savage had just returned, and is asking permission to board." The communication officer simply said, voice as cold and emotionless as ever.

"Let him in, I'll go greet him personally. Megatron out." he cut the link not waiting for an answer from his comm. officer. He knew Soundwave would do as asked.

As he walked to the landing bay, he still felt quite queasy from that incident, and the dream, that had woke him up. Since he was not a particularly superstitious mech, he put it off as stress and lack of recharge. maybe a little concern for the odd behaviour of his little brother too. He would have to have a long chat with him soon...

He had still not realised that for once in millenias, his thoughts were his and his alone, and there was no lingering dark presence in the back of his processor and spark.

Savage flew onto the landing pad on the Nemesis and transformed landing on his feet. He inhaled deeply and rolled his shoulders to loosen them before entering the war ship.

It didn't take long for his optics to adjust to the gloom of the Nemesis. It was good to be back, he always enjoyed a little alone time away from the craziness of the Nemesis but he always returned, but this time he wasn't alone.

He had to repress a shiver as he made his way down the hallway, he lifted his chin as he put on his normal air of confidence and pride.

There was a sinister chuckle deep within his mind which meant that Unicron was no doubt amused by this when he knew for a fact that Savage was only putting on a show to hide what he gone through three days ago.

"You can fool them all you want, little flyer. But you can't fool me." Unicron said deep within his mind.

He was unable to repress a shiver when he felt the claws of his master skim across the surface of his spark.

He managed to regain his composure when he heard the all too familiar foot falls of his older brother, Megatron.

'I have to act as if nothing has happened.' Savage thought, just as Megatron came around the corner and headed straight for him.

Megatron spotted his little brother and walked up to him with his usual cool, neutral expression. he couldn't afford to be all brotherly and loving towards his younger brother or would become prey to the more vicious, bloodthirsty and power hungry mechs on his army... That didn't meant that he don't feel a wave of relief and love every time his little brother return safely to the nemesis from whatever place or activities he'd been doing while gone.

"Savage, I am glad to see you back at last. What were you up to this time? It's been a week, and you said you were only going for a flight." He said half-serious, half-teasing. as he knew his younger brother could handle himself in most situations.

"I ran into some trouble, but as ever, I managed to fight my way out of it. You know me Megatron, dear brother." he replied with a little cocky smirk, hiding his shudder at another deep chuckle in his mind at those words. _'some trouble, hum, my pet? I should punish you for such insolent words.../ _Purred the voice inside his head, and he felt ghostly hands stroke his wings and sides, and claws on his spark again.

Savage gritted his dentas but manage not to lose his cheery, cool facade in front of his brother, even if for a second, Megatron looked at him oddly. He lifted a hand to place it on his shoulder, but the words he was saying didn't register because the ghostly claws in his spark seemed to dig deeper for a moment causing jolts of both pain and pleasure. _/I can make you grovel and beg right there and then, where your brother can watch the show and i will be greatly amused by what you would say to try to convince him it is nothing... he knows me very well. he would know the signs./_

Something was wrong with his brother. He looked like he was listening to something that he alone could hear, and his expression even if it stayed mostly cool, twitched a little with what may be pain, or pleasure... What the frag was his brother up to this time? he just hope he didn't put himself into too much trouble. "Savage, are you alright? Maybe you should get some rest."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." Savage replied, it wasn't a total lie, being the sex toy of a god takes a lot out of you.

"Then you should get some rest, as it is your shift tonight. I want you well rested." Megatron said in a calm commanding tone.

"As you wish, brother." He said with small bow of his head.

There was another deep rumbling chuckle within his mind, which meant he was not going to get any rest what so ever.

"Good," Megatron said. "Your dismissed."

Savage nodded once before walking around the large bulk that was his elder brother before heading to his private quarters.

Along the way, he walked past the femme Arachnid, he didn't spare her a second glance as she wasn't worth his time and energy. The last time he returned from one of his flights, she actually had the nerve to question his loyalty.

She had spoken to Megatron about her so called concerns about him taking off, she had even said that Savage could actually be giving Decepticon Intel to the Autobots, not only was this told to Megatron but to everyone else on the bridge! If soundwave hadn't been there to stop him, she would have been nothing but spare parts when he was through with her.

Megatron simply told her that he trusted Savage more then he trusted her. The look on her face was priceless, she then chose to leave the bridge with what dignity she had left. After that, if Megatron or any higher ups weren't around she would try to goad him into attacking her, but he grew wise to her tricks and simply ignored her.

He opened the door to his quarters and went inside and locked the door. He headed straight for his berth, he froze mid step when he felt claws hands on his shoulders.

As soon as he was alone in his quarters, Unicron's tangible form materialized behind him and he put both clawed hands on his pet's shoulders. His expression was deeply amused, and wickedly devious, as he felt the smaller mech tense at his touch. he leaned closer and whispered in his audio, deep rumbling voice resonating all around him. "No need to get tense, it is only me, little flyer. Your master... Now turn around so I can see you better."

Savage complied, looking stiff and apprehensive, barely hiding the terrified look on his optics. Unicron's presence was suffocating, his aura dripping with malice and evilness, and he couldn't free himself from his grasp. He bit his lower lip, and let out a little whimper when his chin was taken into one large claw and his lips kissed hard, bruising them. "Mmmmph!" he moaned helplessly, clawing at the large chest in front of him.

"Soon, you will realize how much you belongs to me. You will be bringing in this world a force to be reckoned and feared..." he purred after breaking the kiss, and his claw rested over the mech's spark, while invisible claws grazed at the orb inside his chest... and twinged at something that the smaller mech's hadn't yet realized was there.

His energon froze in his lines and he shook his head, trying to get free. "No... No, this can't be! It... it'll kill me!" he wailed, optics filling with tears of helplessness and terror. "take it out, take it out, NOW! PLEASE!"

"Why would I do that? You should feel honored that I chose you to be my Host, little flyer. If you die, you will do so bringing to the world something that will make the galaxies and stars themselves tremble in fear and awe." Unicron said, stroking his back and holding him tightly to his chest.

He was carrying a sparkling, not just any sparkling he was carrying the sparkling of Unicron himself! He couldn't believe this was happening, he had sold his soul to Unicron, now... He was carrying the spawn of the devil himself... He didn't feel honored, he felt cheated, soiled and defiled in the worst way possible. Not only on his body but on his very essence, the core of his Spark. He was feeling like purging... He barely kept it inside.

Savage shivered when he felt Unicron lick away his tears then nuzzles him possessively. He shuddered in disgust, his spark clenching painfully tight in his chest like a savage claw was squeezing it. He let out startled yelp when he pressed against the wall with Unicron's bulk keeping him in place. He wiggled but he knew there was no use to fighting the Devil. he went limp and let him do as he pleased... maybe it would end sooner then.

"There are rewards to serving me, my pet. I believe it is time that you get a small taste of it."

Unicron's touch went from painfully possessive to surprisingly and uncomfortably gentle. He ran his digits down his side panels dipping in the slates of his armor to tease wires and nodes underneath, and his other hand stroke the expense of a black and silver wing, over the Decepticon insigna, pinching and teasing the ailerons. Savage let out a breathy moan and arched into the touch, his sensor grid coming alive with fire at those experted touches.

"I can bring pain, but I can also bring you to highs of pleasure that you cannot even comprehend. i am a God, the god of Chaos Incarnated. I hold both light and darkness, good and evil, pain and pleasure in my palms. I am the master of temptation, and of deceit..." He purred in his audios, and it was like more hands were on him, inside every seams, over every sensitive wires and nodes, teasing and wrenching pleasured moans and gasps from his vocalizer. Unicron seemed to have dissolved to a writhing mass in front of him, only his purple optics and large, happily evil grin still perfectly clear.

Savage was lost, he didn't know how to react, his body wasn't even his to control anymore. it was the toy of a God, and he would have to endure through this new form of torture. A sweet, highly pleasurable one... He had never felt so heated, so quickly, in his entire function. His panel was already burning hot, his cable pressing against the cover and his valve dripping wet. And the God had only just begun...

Savage found himself enjoying Unicron's sinful touch, he was already damned so why not enjoy it? he was condemned to the Pit already... One more sin won't hurt him. His spark was tainted with evil, maybe he was himself going to become as evil as the monster he gave himsself to. A monster that was so sinfully good with his servos and bringing him so much pleasure right now...

"Open up, my pet." His master purred again.

There was a hissing click freeing the small flier's rock hard cable and wet port. Lubricant seeped down his inner tights, smearing it and he felt unicron stroke his tights to gather some of the escaped fluids. His musky scent filled both their olfactory sensors, they soon became intoxicated by it. he brought his hand up to his mouth - one of them anyway - and licked his fingers clean with a l0ong, flexible glossa that looked nothing like a normal one.

Unicron's optics flashed at smell of his pet's port and he opened his own panel, freeing his huge cable and with one swift thrust, he buried himself with Savage's port. That move had earned him a scream of pleasure from his toy.

_This is so wrong, but it feels so amazing._ Savage thought as he wrapped his legs around Unicron's waist, urging him to go deeper.

Unicron chuckled. "So eager, I should have done this sooner." He thrusts became deeper, smirking at the pleasured moan that Savage gave him.

Savage felt torn by what was happening, he was hating himself for allowing this to happen, but another part of him didn't care, he just didn't want this to end... Ever. He was doomed, either way...

Unicron was thrusting his large lenght inside him, and Savage was powerless to fight, nor did he wanted at this point. He was a God after all, and he was managing to make him feel like many mechs were all pleasuring him at the same time. Even if there was one solid entity ion front of him taking him so well, hands were everywhere on him, and his entire sensor net was assaulted with pleasure. His CPU was spinning and he felt dizzy with an overload of datas from his sensors.

"Haa... M-Master... Nnngh..." he was scrambling helplessly on the broad shoulder, his claws digging in the plating there and leaving dents and scratches. he hit particularly sensitive spot in his valve and Savage's back arched sharply, while he cried loudly, overload nearing fast.

Unicron was overly pleased with his new puppet. His toy was proving to be a lot more funny then his boring, mad brother... He chuckled, and bit at his neck, licking the energon drawn from the small cuts. "You are so eager... A lot more fun than your brother ever was..." The dark God ourred in his audio, giving him a long, hard thrust, feeling his valve quiver and clench around his lenght, sign of the approaching overload. "Let go... Overload for your Master..."

Savage couldn't hold out any longer. he overloaded, hard, screaming and arching in his hold, throes of passion and pleasure coursing through him. His valve clenched almost painfully hard around the intruder and he shot transfluids over his and his master's abdomens.

Knockout had been walking down the hall way when he heard moans and groans coming from Savage's quarters. Which was strange because he never heard anything come out of Savage's quarters as the flyer was a rather private mech.

"M-Master..."

'What the... Is he fantasying about being fragged by Megatron?' Knockout wondered to himself.

His red optics widened when Savage let out a scream of pleasure so intense it almost sounded like he was in pain. What the hell was going on in there?! He knew for a fact that Savage didn't have a lover, sure he would sleep with one or two of the drones but that was able it.

Knockout left to inform Megatron of this maybe the Decepticon leader would be able to shed some light on this.

**********

Savage panted heavily slumped against Unicron's broad chest, he winced a little when Unicron pulled out of his port. The dark god kept him pinned against the wall, his feet was dangling in the air.

"That was only a taste, you will get so much more so long as you see me as your lord and master." Unicron purred.

Savage nodded barely conscious from that massive overload. He was barely aware of being carried to his berth and layed down on the berth.

"I will enjoy ravaging you again, my pet. Until next time..."

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 2: Suspicions

**Chapter two: Suspicions**

When he arrived on the Command Center, knockout was still trying to figure out what he'd walk on when he passed Savage's quarters earlier. It had sounded like he was being fragged senseless, but... He had also heard something else amidst the mech's cries or pleasure. A deep, rumbling voice, barely audible, like the mech producing the sound didn't wanted anyone else but Savage to hear him. But he had heard it. That voice... It had sent shivers right through his spark. He couldn't put a digit on why, but he had been chilled to his spark by this voice. There had just been... something in that other voice that had made him freeze and feel cold and terrified at the same time.

Knockout was what humans would call a 'sensitive', or a medium. He never broadcasted this information, and never told anyone but his best friend about it. Not even Megatron knew... He didn't wanted to be labeled as freak because of this gift he was created with. A glitch of the spark, some would say it was. A gift from Primus, others would, but for the majority, it would more likely be called a freakish trait. or even a curse from Unicron Himself. He, on his part, had never tried to work with it, but he did had to learn to control it so he won't have random... flashes... at the worst of times.

That voice, that presence he felt had made his 'gift' tingle with alarm and blare out a red alert in his head. This thing he felt was utterly /evil/ and it had been fragging Savage... And Megatron had to know, somehow, that his little brother was in very, very deep trouble. Said mech was standing at the front of the Command Deck with his hands clasped behind his back, posture stiff and apparently reviewing datas on the main Computer. Knockout gulped. how would he breach /this/ to Megatron? 'Excuse me Sir, but I'm a medium, and I felt your brother was being fragged by an evil entity in his room when I passed by'? No that wouldn't do. At best Megatron would beat the slag out of him for pulling a stupid joke on him, and at worst... Well, knockout preferred not to think of the worst. gathering his courage, he walked up to Megatron, deciding that a half-truth was better than the bare and complete truth that wouldn't be believed, at this point.

"Megatron Sir? may I speak to you a moment in private?" he asked, keeping his voice cool and neutral.

Megatron turned to face him, and tilted his head. He looked him up and down for a moment, then motioned for him to follow him to his office. When they were inside he closed the door, and asked. "What is it you wish to talk to me about Knockout? I am quite a busy mech."

"It is about your younger brother, Sir. I think he is in deep trouble. I...didn't meant to, but I overheard something when I passed his room. He was being... fragged by someone, but that other mech sounded... well, weird. Not like one of your men, or a Vehicon, or Eradicon." He blurted out as fast as he could without sounding too stupid, and observed Megatron for a reaction.

Megatron stroked his chin as he listened to the medic. "Well, you could probably rule out Dreadwing."

Knockout knew it wasn't Dreadwing, the mech only saw Savage as a student and nothing else.

"You were most likely hearing him with Hardshell." Megatron put in.

knockout's jaw clinched, he knew what an Insecticon in the throes of passion sounded like as he had the fortunately pleasure of seeing and hearing two Insecticons going at it. It sounded like two wild animals in heat. No what he heard and /felt/ was something else entirely... Something evil.

"I have my doubts that he was being fragged by Hardshell, sir." Knockout replied crossing his arms.

"Whoever Savage is sleeping with is his business, no need to worry yourself over it. Was there anything else you wished to speak to me about?"

Knockout wanted to tell him about his 'gift' but he decided against it. Megatron wouldn't believe him without solid proof, and he had none to offer at the moment. So he settled for waiting until the right moment to reveal his gift, and probably save Savage a lot of trouble. He was certain the small seeker was deep in a mess he could not drag himself out alone.

"No, sir." he finally said, his posture stiff and voice neutral.

"Very well, you can go."

Knockot sighed inwardly then gave Megatron a small bow of his head before leaving.

Once Knockout was gone, the Decepticon Lord turned to Soundwave whom had been hiding in the shadows. "I want you to keep an optic on Savage. Report back to me if you find anything strange."

Soundwave nodded once before leaving as well.

Knockout was walking through the hallways toward the medbay when suddenly, a wave of cold rushed through the empty hallway and made him shiver to the spark. It was as if the coldness of space had suddenly invaded the ship and was swirling around him, making his plating cover in a thin layer of frost and spark beat faster. The same presence he felt earlier in Savage's room was there... and this time it was here for him...

"Who... Who's there! Show yourself!" he said, his denta clicking together as he fought the spark-deep cold. Fear was almost chocking him...

A deep, rumbling chuckle seemed to come from everywhere around him, and two bright golden Optics appeared in front of him, forming of the very wind that was blowing around him. "You can feel my presence. You know I am here while I do not wish to be discovered, little mech. Therefore, you are a nuisance..."

Knockout was backed to the wall, hugging himself to fight off the cold permeating him and encasing in a tomb of ice slowly. He shivered so hard his plating was rattling, and his red optics dimed to almost burgundy shade. he felt like he would pass out, and the evil entity just laughed at his demise... until another presence made itself known and a voice called out with clear fear, worry and anger.

"No! Let him go! You are here for me, not anyone else!" Savage cried out as he ran towards Knockout, apparently quite aware of what was going on.

The red mech was barely conscious already but when Savage appeared, the dark presence seemed to loos interest in him partly and some of the cold left him, and he could regain some awareness. Savage was... helping him, and he knew what this thing was, obviously. The voice spoke again, this time velvety smooth and almost purring.

"Ha my pet, but I can't let anyone meddle with my game here. Even less a lowly /Medium/ that barely even control his own power... I need to get rid of him... now!"

And the cold intensified tenfold around Knockout, chocking him, ice clogging his intakes, freezing his lines, his processor, his very spark. he was about to die... Barely heard when Savage screamed something again, seeming to beg... and then he lost consciousness.

"Please, my lord. Spare him, he is no threat to you." Savage begged when Knockout lost consciousness.

"He can sence my presence here that alone is a threat!" Unicron growled warningly.

Savage shivered but continued. "I can convince him to keep your presence here a secret. Kill him and others will become suspicious."

Unicron was silent as he thought about what his pet had told him. The wind swirled in an almost thoughtful way for a moment, quieter, and then a few moments later he materialized a few feet in front of the flyer, imposing, larger than life, intimidating by his mere presence as ever. Savage swallowed nervously as Unicron approached him, backing the smaller mech into the nearest wall. He felt trapped like a mouse in a mousetrap...

"You are a bold one, my pet. Very well, I will spare him but should he talk, I will rip him limb from limb while you watch. And make it as painful and as long as possible..." Unicron snarled, voice dripping with venom and darkness.

Savage flinched at is words. "I understand, master."

"Good, now face the wall and open your rear panel." His master ordered in a lusting purr.

Savage looked at the unconscious form of Knockout for a moment, uncomfortable. What if he woke up and saw? What would he think? If he was a Medium like Unicron said then he could see what his master was really... He gulped nervously, coldness settling in his spark, before turning around and faced the wall an opened his rear panel.

He was then pinned to the wall by Unicron's massive bulk. He let out a gasp of pain and pleasure as his master buried himself within his rear port.

He was so thick, so huge, so overwhelming... he was filling him not only physically, but also filling his spark and mind at the same time with his darkness. He cried out in both bliss and anguish, torn and sent through the now familiar maze that ultimately would lead him to madness. he moaned and rocked his hips back into the thrusts, feeling his port stretched to its limits. Ho was so damned... Primus had forsaken him, and Unicron was his God now, and forever...

On the floor, Knockout shuddered, let out a tiny moan, and his optics lit dimly. He was hearing weird noises, moans, clanking and pounding of hard metal against metal. Someone sounding so anguished yet so blissful it was painful to hear. He managed to focussed his sight on the scene in front of him and wished he had stayed unconscious, he was wracked by a painful jolt of terror at what he saw.

_'Unicron...'_ he thought, and shivered at the mere thought. _'Its unicron! It... He... Ho Primus! Savage... He's with... Ho Primus no!'_ he almost fried a processor at this, optics going wide and frame getting still as a rock.

_'What's the matter, /medium/? Can't handle the truth?' _A deeply evil, amused voice whispered in his mind, making him jerk. The it turned cold, demonic, totally terrifying when it added. _'Breath one word about what you saw and who I am and I swear that your death will be remembered until the end of Times. Your pain shall bring nightmares to the most degraded, vicious spark that exists.' _

Knockout was struck speechless for a long time, spark frozen with fear. He could still hear Savage's moans of pleasure and anguish, and the pounding Unicron was giving his rear port, but those images were replaced by a very vivid scene of what the Devil intended to do to him should he ever told a soul. He almost fainted right back...

Unicron continued to ravage his slave, he bit down on his shoulder drawing blood, which caused Savage to cry out softly in pain. It seemed to drag out forever, and Savage could hardly take it anymore. he knew he was bleeding, and the pain and pleasure were almost too much to handle.

"Never forget who you serve. Primus, my Brother, has forsaken you. I am your only salvation now." He growled into his shoulder.

"I understand, my lord..." He gasped in pain when his masters claws sank into his hips as he overloaded.

Savage sank his claws into the wall in front of him as he overloaded as well. He felt sick to his tanks and his spark surged. Knockout managed to stay conscious despite the suffocating power of the dark lord. He felt... something from Savage. Another presence... Inside the smaller seeker. In his spark casing... His optics widened in shock.

Very slowly, Unicron's presences vanished he watched a large puff of light purple smoke floated closer to Savage, it seemed to melt into his plating and vanish all together.

'Savage... What have you done?' He wondered.

Savage could feel the twin sparklings he was carrying flaring against his own spark. Spawns of Unicron... they would probably kill him when they were born anyway. he was dead mech walking. This pregnancy would probably not be anything normal. What was he going to do when he couldn't hide it anymore?... he whimpered in fear and pain and slid down the wall, curling in a ball.

"I'm dead... I'll be dead soon anyway... I'm cursed... What have I done?..." He whispered, more to himself then for Knockout.

Knockout narrowed his optics, when they overloaded, he'd felt it. Two more presences, not quite s evil as Unicron, and far younger. Inside of Savage... Inside his spark casing. Then he understood what that meant and his optics widened in shock.

"Ho Savage... what have you done?" he groaned and pulled himself to his pedes almost hearing Unicron,s warning yet again in his dead. No, he wouldn't breath a word, but he could still help Savage through this.

Savage felt the mech kneel beside him and felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked up at the medic, and his red optics were dull and dim, devoid of anything but pain and anguish. Knockout smiled at him, and squeezed his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Let's go to the medbay. I'll run a scan on you to see if you're fine. You can trust me to keep this all secret, but... Megatron is bound to discover something sooner or later."

he helped Savage up and the mech followed him almost in a trance, barely even conscious of where they were going.

Unknown to them, from the other end of the hallway, a blank face screen had been watching them, and retreated when the mechs disappeared in the medical bay. Soundwave had to report this all to megatron, and right now...

Unicron hadn't been aware of the third mech until he turned to leave.

'I was careless. Megatron must not know about this.' Unicron thought.

**********

"'Savage, stop the faceless mech. If Megatron were to find out about this, it will put the young ones in danger.'" Unicron said in the fliers mind.

Savage paused mid step, optics flashing purple for a split second. His sudden stopping caught Knockout attention.

"Is something wrong, Savage?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I'll meet you in the med bay. There's something I have to do."

Knockout watched the poor mech walk off, spark going out to the con.

**********

Soundwave was silently making his way down the hall toward the command center. He paused when the hall he was walking in became colder then it normally was.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Savage walking down the hall. But something was off about the flier, before he could ponder more, a powerful force came out of nowhere and pinned him to the wall.

"So, you are the so called eyes and ears of the Decepticons?" Savage said, but it wasn't his voice.

the last thing he saw was a pair of purple optics then darkness...

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 3: Wounds

**Chapter three: Wounds**

Soundwave was found in the hallway, unconscious, by a patrol of Vehicons. They immediately took him to medbay of course, because he was having smoke coming out of his audios and where his optics should've been under his face screen. In fact, his face screen was half-melted, the upper part badly warped as if from an extreme heat.

In the medbay, Knockout was worried. Savage had returned 15 minutes after leaving, looking confused and slightly frightened. His hands were also blackened and his claws covered in energon blood... And he couldn't remember what he'd been doing. Knockout could almost see the aura of darkness around him, and it worried him a lot.

"Sit there, Savage, I need to scan you to see if everything's alright." he made him sit on a medberth and too out a scanner while the mech was looking at his energon covered hands like they weren't even his.

"What'd I do? I can't remember..." Savage muttered, and the only thing he could remember were flashes of purple light.

The door of the medbay was opened then before Knockout could answer him and he saw two vehicons carrying a smoking, wounded Soundwave inside the medbay. Knockout was upon him immediately, and winced seeing the warped face screen.

"Where did you found him? What happened?" He asked hurriedly, already working on removing the face screen.

"We didn,t see what happened. We found him in the hallway leading to the Command Center, and he was like that, with smoke coming from his helm and face." one of them answered, and Knockout bit his lower lip. he didn't like it one bit.

"Thank you. you can leave now."

They departed and he could finally remove the face screen with a laser scalpel cutting around the melted, scraped edges. He had to slap a hand to his mouth to stop himself from screaming in sheer horror when he uncovered the mech's faceplates.

In place of a normal faceplates - which he knew Soundwave had for having repaired it a few times - ell that he saw were two blackened, smoking holes were his optics had been, his mouth was melted shut, and half of the flesh melted away from his metal undersctructure.

Soundwave, the Decepticon's prized Communication's Officer and TIC, was now deaf, mute and blind.

Knockout looked at Savage who was now by the sink, trying to scrub off the blood from his clawed hands. Just as he removed the blood from his claws, Megatron stormed in which caused both Cons in the room to jump in fright. Megatron's optics widened in shocked horror when he saw Soundwave, especially the state of his faceplates, and he paled as the signification of such wounds downed on him.

"What happend?" He demanded.

"I don't know, my lord. The Vechicons found him." Knockout said.

Savage gripped the edges of the sink, he couldn't remember anything after leaving the medbay. All that was on his mind was a dark purple fog and flashes of purple light shrouding his latest memory files. For all he knew, he could've done this to the mech... and the thought alone made him sick.

'Did I do that to Soundwave?' He wondered fearfully.

Megatron bared his teeth in a silent growl, his left hand becoming a fist. He looked at his brother through slightly narrowed optics, and then at Soundwave's battered, badly injured form. He had lost his Communication officer, and he was adamant to find the culprit, at all costs. Soundwave was dear to him, and he was his best Officer. This could not go unpunished.

"Where was Savage when this happened?" he suddenly asked, his gaze hard on his younger brother.

Savage froze, dread filling his spark. Megatron suspected him! he could tell by the way he was looking at him optics narrowed and jaw tense.

"With me in the meybay, sir." Knockout replied, the lie coming easily enough.

'Does he suspect Savage?' The medic wondered, fear in his spark.

Megatron let out a hiss of anger, and suddenly turned around to face Soundwave's berth, and looked at the frightening mess of his faceplates. Even if he was going to be useless in this state, Megatron wasn't going to kick his TIC out. His mind was - hopefully - still intact, as well as his telepathy.

"Whoever did this to him is going to answer to me personally." he finaly said voice tense and cold as ice. "I will not some deranged mech walk through my ship maiming my men!"

Knockou gulped and glanced towards Savage. the smaller mech was pale and his tightened fists were shaking. he looked ready to either flee or faint right there. None of those options will look good in Megatron's optics. He was sure the mech was going to hunt down whoever did that until he found out.

And then he could only imagine what was going to happen... It was going to be ugly though. His attention was drawn to Soundwave, who started to twitch on the table, before starting to trash wildly when it dawned on him that none of his outer sensors were responding. no optics inputs, no audio inputs, and his vocalizer also seemed not to be working. He started to make grinding and buzzing sounds, fans kicking on as he trashed more violently.

The worst however was the shriek of anguish and pain that filled every mech's processor in the room, silent yet deafening since it was directly in their heads.

Unicron smirked as he listened to Soundwave's angish, it was music to his ears. Tormenting poor, unsuspecting mechs had always been his reason for living, for existing, and to see his torture having so much effects, was always like bliss.

'Let that be a warning, Soundwave. Next time, it will be your spark...' He warned.

Soundwave froze pure terror gripping his spark, he had never come across something is so evil before. And it's actually terrified him to the core. he felt helpless like a newborn sparkling, like he had never felt before even when he had been a puppet to his corrupt Autobots masters, before the war. His senses were his greatest assets. His way of living, the basis of his work and his career. Without them.. he was efficiently rendered useless. His mental shrieks abated into whimpers and sobs as he laid limp on the berth, destroyed faceplates managing to show his inner anguish to the medic over him. Knockout quickly gave him a pain killer to make him more comfortable. Within seconds he calmed down, although he was still shaking.

"I'll do what I can to restore him, my lord." Knockout promised. Though he wasn't so sure it was even possible. After all, Unicron wouldn't have done this if it wasn't going to be permanent. But the Pit if he wasn't going to try!

"Good," Megatron said then snapped at his brother. "Savage, I'd like to speak to you... alone."

Savage looked at his brother with terrified optics, and followed him to the back of the medic, where Megatron closed the door to the office and sealed them alone. he turned to face hisbrother, his expression stern and hard to read. His optics were gleaming bright red though, and he said

"Savage... I know that you are somehow involved in what happened to Soundwave. I just want to know... what's happening to you? Since you returned, you're not the same mech."

Savage looked like he could cry right now. he took a shaky intake, and opened his mouth, only to keen softly. He was pale and looked very tired. Like he was a thousand vorns older then he actually was. He looked spark-deep worn. That worried Megatron more then what he said next.

"Its... I can't tell you. I wish I could but /he/ is going to hurt you too if I say a word. So please... don't ask questions if you don't want lies. Its better if you don't know..." Savage lips trembled and he turned away from his brother, feeling more shamed and soiled than ever.

Savage heard a dark chuckle and his head, and felt claws on his hips and playing with his panel then, invisible but very solid sliding over his plating. 'Remember that you are mine, and that if you betray my presence, your brother dear will be the one to suffer.'

megatron saw him tense and thought it was because of his words, so he stepped closer and put his hands on his brother's shoulders. Only to have him jerk away violently, like he was burned by fire. Megatron looked stricken by this, never his little brother had looked so terrified of him... No no /of/ him, but /for/ him.

"Savage... talk to me! I'm your brother!"

"I can't!" Savage actually shouted.

Megatron was even more disturbed by this, never had his brother actually shouted at him. Sure he had heard his battle cry on the battle field and of course during their gladiator days in the pits of Kaon he heard his brother's cries of victory and battle often enough. But this... Was by far different, Savage had actually shouted at him.

"Savage," He voice was gentle...ish. "Do you the pact we made? That no matter what, I will always be there to protect you."

Savage remembered that day like it was yesterday. He and Megatron had made a vow that no matter what happened in the war, they would do anything within their power to protect the other. To seal said vow, they had cut their palms; his right, Megatron's left then clasped their hands together. Soundwave, of course had been their witness. Savage looked down at his right hand where scar was still there, faint but still there, like he was seeing it for the first time, reminder of a time where he and his brother were closer... As he ran a clawed finger down the faded line, he heard Unicron's voice within his mind again.

'How disgustingly sweet. But that vow means nothing compared to the pact you made with me. To come when I call, to take what I will of you without resistance. Like the good pet that you are.' His master reminded him.

"I know, I remember." He said to both of them.

"Then don't close me up, Savage! Does this meant nothing anymore to you?" Megatron retorted, taking his hand and lacing their claws together, pressing the scars like they had that day, so long ago. "You're straying away from me, I can feel it. It... saddens me, Savage."

he sighed and bowed his head, optics dimming slightly. His brother's spark had never felt so far from his own, so faint and distant. he was really pulling away, and Megatron could do nothing to stop it. "You remember when our creators died? The promise I made to them and to you?"

Savage nodded, unable to say anything, his throat clenched and dry. he pulled away from his brother, wrapping his arms around himself, cleansing fluid gathering in his optics. He wanted to cry... It hurts to push his brother away and shut him off. He was shaking a little, and said, almost too low to hear. "Yes... I remember well..."

Unicron's voice was laughing darkly in his head, and he was playing with his pet with invisible hands while he was trying not to break in front of his brother. 'Such sappy emotional display sickens me. I give you 5 klicks to wrap this up and return to your room. if you don't, well... I'll have to get inventive.'

Savage shuddered and clenched his dental plates, optics streaming tears down his cheeks, and his turned around swiftly to face his brother, optics bright and looking like they were tinted with purple. "I know, ok? I know that you promised our creator to always take care of me and almost raised me single handedly! I know that! but for now I just CAN'T talk to you! I CAN'T open up! its personal, so please, leave it be!"

and with it, sobbing, he ran off the room, the medbay itself without a glance to Knokut or Sondwave, and ran down the hallways barely seeing where he was going.

He felt like he had betrayed everything dear to him and Megatron would never forgive him. Maybe he should exile himself before more damage was done...

As he ran back to his quarters, Savage suddenly started getting flashes of what he did to Soundwave. The SIC never stood a chance against him not while Unicron was within him. He threw open the open the door to his quarters, closed it back quickly, and locked it. He expected to see master appear in front of him like before but he didn't.

He closed his optics to concentrate on his Masters presents but he found that he was distracted by something. Whatever it was it was, it apparently required his full attention and for now, Savage was alone in his own head. But this could change any given moment... he had to act very quick.

'Maybe if I can recall the events that hospitalized Soundwave... But how long would that take?' He wondered.

He closed his optics again and quickly recalled the attack. The SIC had put up a fight but it hadn't been enough... He struggled, there had been a fight, but... Wait did Soundwave try to probe his mind? He had. He had held off Unicron long enough to probe his mind! Soundwave knew what he had done and why, maybe he would be able to tell Megatron without Unicron finding out!

But he had to be quick, he didn't know how much time he had. He knew that Soundwave could still hear his thoughts, he would have to speak to him telepathically.

He took a deep breath before calling out to Sondwave.

In the medbay, laying in his berth, Soundwave was barely conscious, heavily drugged to numb the pain in his processor, his audios, optic sockets and mouthplates hunting like the Pit. He had stopped trashing and wailing, but he was feeling cold and terrified. he was efficiently cut from the outside, and if not for his natural gift of telepathy, he would be effectively trapped inside his own processor.

he recalled some of the attack. Savage had came to him, acting strange and optics purple instead of red. He attacked and he touched his mind while defending himself, feeling... something completely different than any mind he ever brushed against. Something so evil and old it was overwhelming. And oddly familiar too...

The last thing he caught before he lost consciousness was a faceplates, dark, leering, evil to the core. Unicron. He recognized the dark God. it was Unicron that had possessed Savage, and attacked him. In his haze of pain and anguish, he recalled the leering, satisfied faceplates when he shrieked in agony as his optics were burnt to cinder and his mouth sealed shut, his audios blown to bits...

he almost jumped when he heard the call in his head. 'Savage...' he answered.

'Listen carefully, Soundwave, I don't have much time. I first want to apologize for what happened to you, Unicron doesn't want anyone to know that he's here.' Savage said.

'I understand, Savage. Speak quickly, what is it that you want?' The telepath asked, his mental voice sounding a little strained. Even there, his pain was quite obvious.

'It's only a matter of time before Unicron calls me to his side. When that happens, tell Megatron everything that you saw and acquired from your mind probe. He'll know what to do next.' Savage replied, tune hurried and worried. If he was there physically, Soundwave was sure he would've looked around fearfully.

'I... Will do that.' Soundwave said, voice groggy.

'Thank you, Soundwave.' Savage replied, tune almost a whisper, laced with relief.

'Be careful, Savage. He's dangerous.' The telepath warned.

'I wil, don't worry about me.' He then closed off his mind it to the telepath.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets hidden, Secrets told

**Chapter four: Secrets hidden, secrets told**

After cutting the link with Soundwave, Savage paced his quarters restlessly, waiting for his master's call. Whatever was keeping Unicron wouldn't hold him ffor much longer, and soon, he would be back to torment him. Savage hugged himself and gritted his dental plate, shame and regrets washing over him.

he shouldn't have gone to this Dark Energon pit, but he couldn't regret saving his brother. Even if in the ends it meant his own damnation and his enslavement by a monster, a dark God whom only wishes were to torture and torment. No, Megatron was worth saving. He really couldn't regret this part of his actions.

However, what he regretted was letting Unicron wrap him in his web of lies and seduction, making a traitor and a murderer out of him. He hadn't /killed/ Soundwave per se, but the damage he did was even more damaging. He crippled the mech to an extent that he couldn't perform his duties anymore. He let out a growl of anger and bowed his helm, his pacing stopping in front of a blank wall.

He felt it then, the p^resencel the suffocating dark Power filling the room, crushing him and trapping him in a cocoon of hate, anger and evilness. Turning around, he saw purple mist swirling in the middle of the room slowly taking a familiar, horned shape that stood over him, looking down of him with dark amusement and contempt in the purple glowing optics.

Unicron was back.

Savage couldn't help but shake in fear at the sight of the dark god, his presents was always so terrifying.

"Where... Where did you go, my lord?" Savage asked voice quivering.

"If you must know, a disciple of Prmus is here on earth." Unicron growled.

"You mean Optimus Prime?" Savage blurted before he could stop himself.

Unicron's optics flashed in anger making the smaller con flinch away from his master's rage.

"Optimus Prime." Unicron hissed the name out like it was some sort of curse, something foul leaving a bad taste on his glossa. "The last of his kind. The Bearer of the matrix, Primus's Chosen, my brother's Holy Champion."

He growled, an animalistic sound that reverberated through the room like thunder over a wasteland. His fists had cllenched and his purple optics were alight with fury, barely contained rage that Primus still manage to keep a firm hold on His creations despite Unicron's own meddling.

"The Prime must be destroyed. Not merely killed, that would be too easy. he must be destroyed in such a way that Primus Himself will forsake him. I will not let my brother win! I will bring my chaos into this world and there is nothing he can do to thwart my plans!" he bellowed, voice powerful and terrifying in its dark, holy drive.

Savage had backed all the way to the far wall, sticking his back there and not daring to move as the God's dark presence filled the entire room in his hire. he felt crushed and belithled, made minuscule and insignificant by God's words. They were all pawns in the Brother's squabbles, always being played with and moved on a cosmic board.

Realisation of this sort, while a rarity, does happens sometimes, and when it hit Savage, he felt like his spark had been snuffed by a terrible, horrible truth. he was nothing. All of them all Cybertronians and Humans and all other races were nothing in comparison to the Gods that lived above them all. Without he even noticing, he started to shake and sobs silently, hugging himself in a tight ball as the Dark One ranted on about how he would beat his brother in their constant game.

"Stop that wretched crying, Savage," Unicron snapped purple optics blazing. "Get on the berth and open your chest plates."

Savage jumped a little when he was suddenly back under the dark God's focus and he shuddered. Knowing he had no other choice but to obey, he got to feet and walked over to the berth. He laid there slowly and let out a shaky breath. Once there, he opened chest plates just as his master requested.

The frightened flyer gasped as he was pushed onto his back, Unicron standing between his parted legs, his master's optics narrowed as he peered into his open spark chamber. Moments later a sick grin appeared on his face plates.

"Very good, they are growing nicely." The dark god said smirking.

Savage looked down and tried to see the sparkling for himself, a little worried. He was sure that they shouldn't be that big already... They looked like they were soon to enter the second stage of carrying. but he hadn't even been carrying for two weeks. It should be another 6 to 8 weeks before they are ready to start phase two.

he gulped, worried that the sparklings were abnormal in some way. they were Unicron's after all, and he was sure that he was going to deactivate when he deliver them. If they were that big after two weeks, what would they look like when he reached term? That could quite possibly kill him.

Unicron chuckled and reached down with a large claw, but just let it hover above the spark chamber and the sparklings. the little ones twisted and squirmed and Savage gasped, feeling them. "M-master... Are they... normal?"

"They are perfect, they are my Spawn, they can't have defects. You are merely the host carrying them to term, my pet. Do not imagine this give a special status or privileges." Unicron replied and sneered at him, then closed his spark chamber again.

He was just a host, he didn't matter, he was just a toy for his master to play with. He let out an unwanted moan of pleasure as he felt the claws of his master graze his panel. Unicron was sinfully good at bringing both pleasure and pain...

"You should feel honored to be carrying my offspring." His touch was no longer gentle, it was possessive.

He bit his bottom lip as his panel slide back, freeing his semi hard cable and wet port. This is what his life was like now, to be the toy for his master to play with before the birth of the twins claimed his life. He would welcome that day with open arms... and a peaceful spark.

Tears fell down his face as Unicron continued to viciously rape him.

What scared him the most, was that he was actually looking forward to dying in childbirth. That way he would be able to escape the agony of everything he had gone through to save his brother... from himself.

When Unicron was finished with him, he merely stood over him, and looked at him for a moment with that unnerving look, like he was put under intense scrutiny. His panel closed and he curled in a ball on his side. Unicron snorted at this display of weakness, and he said harshly. "Stop your pitiful display! Your weakness sickens me, pet."

Savage tried to collect himself, and after a few moments, he stood beside the berth with a blank expression. Feeling nothing was preferable to the storm of emotions raging inside his mind right now. All he wished for now was that when he was gone, his brother wouldn't fall back under Unicron's power. He would've endured all that pain for nothing then...

In the medbay, after Savage cut himself from the link, the telepath contacted Megatron to tell him about what he knew. The warlord answered swiftly, relieved to hear the telepathic voice of his SIC. 'Soundwave, I'm relieved to hear you! How are you feeling?'

'I am well, my Lord, but I have some disturbing new for you. About your brother and the one that attacked me.' He replied, getting to the point.

'SO you do remember what happened. What can you tell me? Who was it? Savage?' Megatron sounded both eager and worried for the answer, and Soundwave was quick to make things clear.

'It was and was not Savage. It was his body, but he was inhabited by... another. One that you know well, my Lord...'

As Soundwave told him everything, he felt more and more sick. Savage had made a deal with the bringer of chaos... to save him... That was just like his hotheaded, often rash brother to go and do something so stupid! And dangerous! Did he really think that Unicron, the Chaos bringer, the Unmaker, would respect their pact? Unicron was the Master of all Deceivers. Master of lies and treachery. He will betray his brother, and it would probably kill him. And thrn go after him as if this had just been a fun interlude.

When Soundwave told him that Unicron had raped Savage multiple times, though, he felt his energon boil with rage. Willing or not rape was rape and that was the one think he would not tolerate. Savage being used as a toy was the last straw. God or not, he was going to kick his oversized, ugly aft to the Pit where He belongs! he clenched his fists hard enough to pierce his palms, energon dripping into the floor where he stands.

'Thank you, Soundwave. Until you make a full recovery, Dreadwing will take your place as my second in command. In the meantime, you just rest, and heal. s that understood?' Megatron told the telepath.

'Wise choice, my lord. Dreadwing is a capable warrior. Please, be careful. Unicron is no ordinary foe...' Soundwave had left out the fact that Savage was carrying twins and Unicron was the father.

**********

Unicron had left him alone again, most likely to attack Optimus and try to destroy him. Savage found that he like being alone, it gave him some peace... at least for a little while. Somehow, he wasn't sure that even Unicron could destroy the Prime so easily... But he hadn't said a word. maybe he hoped that Optimus would ultimately be the one to send Unicron back to the pit.

He lay curled up on his berth, staring off into space. His optics were dull and looked lifeless. his one pristine paintjob was scratched and scuffed but he couldn't care less. He looked like a mess. He suddenly flinched as he instantly felt his Masters presence, moments later he heard his masters voice.

"Savage, it's time for you to be by my side. Let no one stop you, not even your brother. Come to me, my pet."

"Yes, my lord." Savage said his optics were now purple.

In one fluid motion he was on his feet and heading for the door.

A door that swooshed open before he could reach it, and in the doorway stood his brother, optics aflame with anger and a hint of concern. he stepped inside the room, noticing Savage's optic color, and frowned. That was most certainly Unicron's doing. Purple optics were a clear sign that someone was either possessed by Unicron, or a Disciple of him doing him biding. It paid to have read up on that kind of thing to find a way to defeat the Autobots and their prime once and for all...

"Savage, I know what you've done, and what you went through, and most importantly why." He narrowed his optics, not sure if the dark God was listening right now or not. If he said Soundwave told him, he would put his SIC in danger again.

Savage looked at him, and tilted his head, as if he was just noticing his presence, and his optics flashed briefly before returning to a dull glow. In a voice that sounded hollow and cold, he said, taking a step forward. "get out of my way. My master awaits."

Megatron snarled, and reached forward to take one of his brother's shoulder and hold him firmly. "Savage, let me-" he never had time to finish his sentence and found himself fly through the room to crash against the opposite wall. Savage... just threw him through the room with one arm. He shook himself from his shocked daze and stumbled back to his feet, ignoring the small new dents on his helm. "Savage! Fight him! You're stronger then that! Don't let him win!"

Savage paused by the open door at the sound of Megatron's voice, his shoulders began to shake. The flyer turned to face his elder brother and when he spoke his voice was normal but his optics were still purple.

"It won't matter, as long as you are safe and free from him." He turned to leave.

Megatron raced over to stop him "Savage, you have to fight him!"

A massive force slammed into his chest, once again sending him flying across the room. He landed hard on his back, leaving him momentarily stunned.

"He is mine, Megatron. Now and forever." The speaker was his brother and the dark God, their voices merged.

Megatron's optics widened, he forced himself to sit up and what he saw almost stopped his spark.

His younger brother was completely engulfed in purple fire, even his optics appeared to be on fire. The silver in his armor was highlighted and burning just as brightly as a purple fire for which he was covered in.

Megatron gaped for a moment, and his spark clenched painfully in his spark casing. He reached to touch Savage, but he hissed and took his hand back when he felt like he was burned when he reached the purple flames.

"Savage... I know you can hear me! You're strong! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise! FIGHT HIM!" He encouraged, his optics glaring at who he knew was Unicron, and he added, venom in his hard voice. "Release him, Unicron! I won't let you have him!"

Unicron/Savage laughed evilly, baring sharp dental plates, and looked down upon the Decepticon's Leader. "You are a fool Megatron. You cannot command me! You are nothing, a mere speck of filth in the Universe. But don,t worry... I will make sure that you have the best seats to witness you dear brother's deactivation!"

Savage, trapped in his own head, wanted to scream and trash, and he tried to break Unicron's hold on him, but he was too weak. He couldn't bring the dark God to let go, he was slipping, fading away. 'Megatron! Brother! Don't try to fight him! He'll destroy you!' He tried to say, but no words came to his lips. Unicron was laughing at his pathetic efforts to break free.

Megatron growled teeth bared, like hell that was going to happen! He didn't protect his little brother all these years just lose him like this.

"That will not happen, Unicron!" He growled then attacked.

**********

Megatron lay on the floor panting and bleeding from several wounds. Never in his life had he encountered enemy as powerful as Unicron. He knew he had no other choice but seek help and he knew of only one who could help.

He felt he heat of the Purple flame as Unicron/Savage approached him. He looked up and glared into the fiery optics.

"This isn't it over, Unicron." Megatron growled.

The other smirked. "So you say, Savage is going to bring something magnificent into this world. And you, Mighty Megatron will bow before it."

There was nothing more he could do, until he got help from the only person who could defeat the Dark God.

'Hold on just a little longer, Savage. I will save you from him.' He vowed as Savage/Unicron left.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 5: Unlikely Alliance

**Chapter five: Unlikely Alliance**

_a few hours later, Nevada Desert, near the Autobot,s base_

Optimus was standing with his men at the base of the Mesa and awaiting their guests. He was the calmest of the lot, looking serenely in front of him, optics as calm and kind as ever. On his left, Ratchet and Bumblebee were standing, the first with his arms crossed and a neutral, slightly tense expression, his mouthplates a thin line on his face. Bumblebee was fidgeting little and looking warily at the sky for any signs of their 'guests'.

On his right, Arcee was looking downright displeased, a frown on her faceplates, and she a hand firmly put to the gun strapped to her hips. Finally Bulkhead was standing close to the prime, almost as if he had appointed himself his bodyguard for the meeting. None of them, Prime knew, would trust the Decepicons to be fair and were acting accordingly.

"This is a bad idea. Megatron and Ceasefire in the same sentence don't fit. He's up to no good." Arcee finally said, looking up at Optimus with a scowl.

"I know what you are thinking Arcee, and I understands your point of view. However, If we decide to never take a chance and give peace a try, this war will go on forever." The wise Leader replied, his blue optics twinkling in his faceplates.

"But-" The femme started to say, but she was cut off by the sounds of jet engines coming their way.

In the sky, two large flying forms appeared, and it was followed by the sounds of engines on the road, coming their way too. Megatron, Dreadwing, Knockout and Breakdown. When they were close enough they transformed and landed, and the two grounder followed suits. The four of them looked at their Autobots counterparts in tense silence for a few moments, until megatron stepped forward, and said, briskly.

"Prime, there a matter of great importance that I need to discuss with you. This planet itself is in great danger if you decide not to listen to what I have to say."

"We already know that Unicron has risen, we just fought several of his avatars." Optimus replied.

He narrowed his optics as he gazed at his old friend. And saw that he had a few scrapes that were only a few hours old and his chest was slightly dented.

"I'm surprised that Savage isn't here, seeing how that you take him with you everywhere." Arcee commented, hands on her hips.

"He is also the reason I'm here." Megatron said.

**********

Somewhere in the middle of the Nevada Desert, Savage transformed into his robot form and landed gracefully on the ground. He walks to certain spot before stopping and going to a large rock and went to one knee.

"I am here, master." A large, dark portal opened in front of him.

Obediently, he rose to his feet and walked through the portal and it closed behind him. The calmness and stillness of the desert was undisturbed yet again.

Unicron had been waiting for a long time to get back to his brother, and now seemed to be the time. With his little minion wrecking havoc inside the decepticon's ranks, and the Autobots too busy fighting his creations to notice the changes, no one was really up to stopping him.

And he could destroy the Prime. he will do so as soon as he is ready to face off in battle. To face off and destroy. When his little Pet joined him, he looked at him and smirked. "Savage, I have a mission for you my pet. One that you will fulfil to its conclusion."

Savage just nodded and his dull optics stared at his master's dark faceplates. "Yes master. I will do as you say."

"Good. I want you to lure the Autobots at this location, and then blow up the entrance of the cave. Their Prime will be left alone to fight, and I will destroy him." he purred with a dark smirk.

"Yes master. I will do it." Savage replied with a dull, dronish tune. He didn,t felt anything anymore... Like he was already dead inside.

Optimus narrowed his eyes again but Arcee spoke again.

"Savage finally go AWOL? Not that surprised, seeing how he's been stuck in your shadow all these years." The femme commented.

Megatron chose to ignore her then look to his new second in command, who handed him a video data pad. He held it in the palm of his hand and played it.

A small hologram appeared, the camera was heading down a hallway. After a while it stopped and looked back down the hall from where it had come from. A few seconds later, Savage appeared on the screen, a savage look in his eyes, heading straight for the camera. SOme words came out of his mouth, his voice wounded weird, and then with a speed no normal mech could dream to possess, Savage attacked, claws filled the camera's screen, and then a scream that made everyone cringe before it was cut short and static filled the hologram.

"Who was behind the camera?" Optimus asked, a slight shiver down his spinal struts.

"Soundwave." Megatron replied.

"Savage attacked Soundwave?!" Ratchet explained, eyes wide with shock.

"And nearly killed him, he's on life support as we speak." Knockout put in.

There was a long pause, every Autobot looking at each other's looking quite uneasy, they all realized something was awfully wrong and they probably needed to be very cautious. They didn't know what it was, but it had taken over Savage. Optimus, with a solemn, dark expression, was the one to break the silence.

"I can tell that Unicron is behind this as well. It is no coincidence that those two events would happen simultaneously. The Unmaker is up to something."

"Indeed he is, and he's unsing my little brother as a pawn in this! I will get him back, I swear." Megatron retorted, sounding angry and very decided. "No one hurts my little brother and get away with it, not even Unicron!"

"But... Why your brother? I dont quite understands." Arcee piped in looking at the two tall mechs.

"Because he's my brother, fool! He wants to get to me by using him." Megatron snapped, optics narrowing at her.

"hey! I was just asking!" She shot back and looked angry too, hands on the handle of her gun.

until Optimus stepped between the two and lifted his hands to stop the argument and probably avoid a fight. "Now is not the time for petty arguments. It s is time for action. We need to devise a plan to take down unicron and send him back to the Pits."

"I believe what Arcee was trying to say is why Savage? Out of the two of you, you are the strongest, the most powerful." Ratchet put in.

"The reason he chose Savage is because he made a deal with the bringer of chaos." Megatron replied with a heavy sigh.

Everyone including, his own men save for Knockout looked at him with shock filled eyes.

"Why in the name of the All Spark would he do something as ludicrous as that?!" Ratchet nearly shouted.

Optimus was asking himself the same question. "That is... quite a shocking revelation. Do you have any idea why Savage would do something so... rash?"

"No, but it may have something to do with his habit to always wants to save me. He can put himself in a world of trouble just to save my aft...! Megatron replied, sounding both sadened and angry at this thought.

"That's not the most important right now! What matters is to get ourselves rid of Unicron. We'll probably save your brother by doing this, Megatron." ratchet cut in, his arms crossed over his chest, and optics serious and pissed.

Before anyone could say anything else, the ground beneath their feet started to shake and everyone was sent to their knees by the strenght of it. Since the Decepticons looked just as shocked and taken by surprise by this, they certainly had no clue this would happens. Optimus ended up having to dive behind a boulder pulling Arcee and Bee with him. Something was coming out of the ground...

A large crevice opened not far from where they were standing, once open the shaking stopped.

During the quake, Ratchet had been thrown onto Dreadwing now that the shaking had stopped, he found that he was laying atop the blue and yellow seeker.

He lifted his head and found that his face was inches away from Dreadwing's, not only that but his spark was racing, it had nothing to do with the quake.

"Is everyone alright?" Optimus asked.

There was a number of mumbled yeah's that answered him.

However, they didn't had much time to say anything else. From the crevice, a huge form was emergin. Horned head forts, they wings or leathery metal, and spiky body with sharp angles and points all over.

Unicron in all his glory. He was at least 50 stories tall. His purple optics brightened and he looked down upon them all. ratchet felt himself be pull to his feet and behind the large chassis of the flyer in a protective manner. it shocked him somehow, and his spark started racing more. Then Unicron's voice resounded around them, and he had to press his hand to his audio. It was so loud it shook the very Earth.

"Puny insects. You dare think that you can destroy me? It will be you who is going to be destroyed." The dark God's voice was enough to make any mech's plating crawl, and Knockout looked dreadfully pale, holding into breakdown like he was a lifeline, barely able to stand up. The presence was just too overwhelming for him...

Megatron was far more angry then scared. "Where is he, Unicron, where is my brother?!" He demanded.

Unicron simply smiled down at him before replying. "He'll be joining us shortly."

The sound of roaring engines was heard coming from at the crevice. Moments later, a black and silver blur shot out of the crevice.

Hovering several feet above them was none other than Savage, glaring down at them with fiery purple optics.

Every optics turned on the smaller flyer when he appeared. He hovered over them, weapons activated but awaiting his master's command to do anything. His optics fell upon Megatron, and a slight, short expression of sadness and regret crossed his features, before they returned to his anger-filled, scowling expression.

"You shouldn't try to save me Brother. I'm beyond saving now. I'll be dead soon enough anyway..." He finally said, a hint of regret lingering in his voice, but also... relief. Probably at the idea of offlining soon.

Megatron couldn't let his brother under the dark God's rule. he glared at Unicron fearlessly, red optics alight with fire and anger. he was pissed off, and he was not going to lay down, not even for a God. "Whatever you did to him, undo it and release him! You can have me instead anytime, but leave him out of this!" He spat, fists clenched.

Unicron laughed and the sound made the ground shake again, and he looked down upon the Decepticon,s Warlord. "You had your chance, but you disappointed me. I have no use for weakling like you. Savage however..." he purred and used the tip of a large claw to rub the back of the seeker's wings. "He is much more to my taste. He has already done more for e in a short few Earth weeks then you did in Vorns."

Optimus and the Autobots had been watching and listening and the Leader frowned stepping forward. "Unicron, you cannot remains here. You must understands that we have no choice but to fight you. You will be sent back to the Pit in time."

Unicron's optics focused on Optimus, and he scowled at him. "Disciple of Primus, you overestimate your luck. You and everyone following you will be destroyed."

Megatron was hiding it well but the Autobot leader could tell that his old friend was worried for his brother.

"We will get him back, Megatron." Optimus promised.

Unicron simply smirked then used the tip of his claw to stroke the back of his wings again then purred. "Go ahead, my pet. show them what happens when someone challenges me."

Savage shivered at his touch, obeying his master before saying. "As you command, my master."

Megatron was the first to notice that Savage had reverted back to original Cybertronian form. Which meant that he would be faster in his vehicle form. He quickly informed the others of this so they could come up with a plan that didn't involve killing Savage.

With a war cry, Savage transformed into his alt-form, a Cybertronian Tetra-jet, and dived towards the group shooting his laser canons at them. he quickly turned back and came back from another round, and the group scattered, while the flyers transformed as well to retaliate from the air. Dreadwing and Megatron were in the air in an instant, while the Autobots dove for several covers.

"We have to disable him without killing him!" ratchet shouted, ignoring the pang of worry from his spark when the large flyer took flight. "Aim for either wings or thrusters!"

Optimus nodded, and he carried out the command to everyone present. The Autobots all started to aim for the smaller flyer's wings and thrusters, but he was very faster. Faster then he even should... Ratchet wasn't fast enough to avoid being shot in the back when he flew overhead again and he let out a yelp of pain, skidding on the ground before stopping against a boulder. Dreadwing heard the cry, and felt a surge in his spark. Why he was caring for the medic was beyond him, but seeing him in pain was making his energon boil with rage and concern swell in his spark.

Dreadwing broke away from the coming dog fight and was by the medics side in an instant. He helped the autobot to his feet, who was clearly in pain and embarrassed, neither understood why their sparks were acting like this.

Before they could ponder it further, Savage flew past them followed by a Megatron, while the dark God watched amused by what is going on between the two brothers.

Optimus couldn't get a clear shot at either of Savage's thrusters or wings, at least not without hitting Megatron by mistake.

He quickly formulated a plan and informed megatron via com. link.

"Megatron, when I give the word break away from the chase!"

Megatron received the command, and swerved away from the fight when the time was good. Savage was taken aback when Megatron suddenly broke the pursuit, and he swiveled on his wing, trying to see what his brother was up to. But it was when Optimus fired and the shot went right up his left thruster, setting it aflame after it exploded.

Savage screamed in pain and barreled down towards the ground but he managed to transform before he hit it and rolled on the ground to avoid more damage. But he was wounded, and he couldn't fly for tne moment, his left pede seared and blown, the thruster in pieces.

Unicron was not pleased by this development, and he focused his attention on Optimus, optics aflame with anger. "You insolent bug. You think that because you grounded my pet, you have won the battle? You are a fool..."

The ground around Optimus seemed to explode, and the leader found himself trapped by a claw made of stones. He couldn't move an inch, and Unicron still 50 stories tall, walked closer to him, his shadow engulfing him, the air cold and filled with threat and darkness.

Despite his injury, he was back on his feet. Favoring his injured foot, he limped over to his master, punching out Arcee, Bumblebee, even Bulkhead when they tried to stop him. His optics were flaming with purple fire and he bared his fangs, sharper then usual. He really did look demonic then.

"Fools," He growled. "You are not strong nor are you powerful enough to defeat me. Arachnid learned that the hard way."

"They may not be powerful stop you... but I am."

Savage turned just as his brothers fist slammed into his face. H yelped and toppled over, stunned by the strenght of the hit. Megatron really hit hard when he wanted to...

"Knockout, get the cuffs!" Megatron shouted before taking flight to help Prime.

"The line of Primes has grown weak in my absence." Unicron growled in disgust.

Knockout took out the cuffs to quickly slammed them around Savage's wrists. The smaller mech started hissing and trashing like a possessed mech and trailing profanities at the medic, his lover, his creators and everyone else in earshots. But for now he was immobilized.

"Calm down! It's for your own good!" The medic said avoiding a kick from a flailing leg.

Further away, Megatron reached Optimus just as Unicron reached the trapped leader, and started blasting at the rock trapping him, but when he shot off a chunk, another took its place. it was like the rock was an extension of Unicron himself, always regenerating. Impossible to break or destroy. The dark God laughed at their pathetic attempts to free Prime. Bumblebee reached them and joined in the efforts.

"Fools... I will now destroy you prime." He growled and lifted a fist to scoop Prime and the rock he was trapped into in his large palm. He apparently intended to sallow him whole, crushing him to death with his own fangs and tearing him apart this way.

"NO!" Arcee shouted.

Thinking quickly, Megatron took to the sky, flew straight up towards the clouds before going into a free fall. He was falling straight towards the top of dark gods head. With a battle cry of his own, Megatron slammed his fist into the dark gods head, sending shockwaves throughout the giant's body.

Savage let out a cry of shock and of pain as his master shattered like glass.

"Another Unicron look alike?!" Ratchet exclaimed.

Megatron caught Prime's hand before he fell to his death, they landed not far from where Savage sat handcuffed. The flyer laughed diabolically, freaking everybody out who heard it. His body was soon covered in the purple flame, even his optics. When he spoke it was in the dark gods and his own voice, sending chills down their spines.

"Fools! I am not so easily defeated!"

WIth those words, the ground shook again, and the pieces of the shattered Unicron started to reform into smaller versions of the giant. There was at least a hundred of them, all the size of a triplechanger, and they were surrounding the gathered Autobots and Decepticons threateningly. Purple optics were glinting from everywhere around them.

Savage laughed louder, his body flaming with purple fire, his optics burning with the presence of Unicron inside him, and he pulled on his restraints, squirming in such a way he looked like he was going to dislocate something but didn't seem to even feel the pain.

"You are going to die. All of you are going to be destroyed and I will collect your sparks for my own!" He said with a hundred voices from all the Unicron's avatars all around them and Savage himself seemed to be the vessel for them.

All around them, the copies were getting ready to fight them, and they looked like they weren't playing anymore. The time for threat was over, and the Autobots and Decepticons alike were facing their greatest threat ever.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 6: The Ugly Truth

**Chapter 6: The ugly truth**

"Anyone got any ideas?" Arcee asked, blaster at the ready.

No one answered the motorcycle which meant one of two things; they were either thinking of a plan or they couldn't think of anything.

Before Savage could give the signal to attack, red plasma bolts rained down from the sky, followed by several dozen Eradicons and Insecticons, the reinforcements eliminated half of the manifestations of Unicron in one clean swipe. The rest was taken by surprise and for the moment they had a small respite.

"Lord Megatron, your mate Starscream sent us," Hardshell rumbled. "The Nemesis will be here shortly."

"Excellent. Hardshell, grab Savage but do not harm him, no matter what he does to you."

"Yes, my lord."

"Reinforcements will not help you!" Savage/Unicron roared optics blazing.

Hardshell landed behind the possessed mech and knocked him out, just as the Nemesis emerged from the cloud cover. Savage slumped to the ground and his optics went dark as he offlined in stasis lock for the moment.

"Your ship awaits, my dearest Megatron." Starscream's voice called from the intercom.

"Everyone, Autobots included, to the Nemesis, now!" Megatron shouted.

No one needed to be told twice as they drove or flew to the nemesis. The Autobots were helped along by the flying decepticons and soon, before the Unicron look-alike could react, they were all safe inside the nemesis as it too altitude again.

Upon seeing his mate safe and sound, Starscream walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder with a grin on his faceplates. "Even facing Unicron himself, you're too stubborn to go down..." the seeker chuckled, and then added, more seriously. "Welcome back my Lord."

Optimus, still a little shaken by his near-death experience, finally spoke up, looking at the two. His tune was calm, and he held a good deal of concern and worry. "We need to plan for Unicron's next move. he will not let us win that easily."

However, optimus was starting to think that he may have to use the matrix to resolve this crisis, which could led to unexpected results for him. But he was willing to take the risk... The ancient relic of Primus may be their only weapon against the dark God.

Hardshell, still carrying Savage, walked to Megatron and asked. "Where do I put him, my Lord? He could wake up at any time."

Megatron looked at his younger brother and noticed that Savage looked older and more worn out. The dark energon seemed to be sucking the life out of him.

"My lord?" Hardshell pressed.

"Take him to the med bay so I can repair his injuries," Knockout put in. "I'll have to put restraints on him as well."

"Do what you think is best, Knockout." Megatron replied with a heavy sigh.

Knockout gave Megatron a small bow before leading Hardshell and Breakdown to the medbay.

Optimus could tell the Megatron with a little overwhelmed by all this and he vowed to help is old friend in any way he could.

Ratchet was completely aware of the fact that he was still in the arms of the blue and yellow seeker. His spark going a million miles an hour as it is slammed against its casing.

Dreadwing was looking down at the medic in his arms with thoughtful optics. he looked just as confused by this as ratchet, and his spark was racing in his chest. he tightened his hold on the white frame with a possessive gesture, and let out a sharp growl.

ratchet squirmed a little, not too sure about what to do, and how to take this. he said, voice soft. "You can put me down. I can walk you know?"

"I dont feel like letting go." the large seeker replied, sounding very serious, and he held him tight against his chest.

In the medbay, Knockout had Savage put on a berth, and restraints were put on him to prevent the seeker from injuring himself or others. he was still unconscious, and when he was finally secured, Hardshell left leaving Knockout and breakdown alone.

Knockout took out a scanner, and started to scan the mech for any injuries or anything else. But the readings were odd, and he frowned, they looked like he was an older bot while he knew Savage to be pretty young. But it was when he scanned over his chest that his jaw dropped.

"I knew it... I felt it was the case... i hoped i was mistaken..." He whispered, and clutched the scanner hard.

Breakdown looked at him with a tilted head, his assistant a little confused. He knew his lover well, and that expression meant that he was very scarred, and worried. That didn't bode well...

"What is it? You found something unusual?" he asked, looking over his shoulder, and gasped seeing the results. "Ho frag! Think they were there before... unicron?"

"No... I felt them before... they... are from /him/ breakdown. And... if those readings are anything good, they're already a lot bigger then they should. If they keep this up, Savage will die during childbirth..."

Silence. Then Breakdown shook his head shocked. "Frag... how do we break this to Megatron?..."

That was a good question, how do you tell your commander that his little brother was not only pregnant but could die during childbirth?

"Ugh." Savage groaned as he regained consciousness.

Knockout bit his bottom lip, but relaxed when he didn't sense Unicron's presents within him.

"Savage?" He said.

The flyer opened his optics, they were their normal red color, but there was also flexs of purple within them.

"So, you now know that I am carrying his offspring." He said calmly.

"How are you being so calm about it? Giving birth to them will kill you." Breakdown told him.

"I know, I accepted my fate the the second I plunged the shard into my chest."

Knockout put a hand on his shoulder, and sighed. "If there is a way to prevent this from happening, I will. I am not going to just let you die." the medic said very seriously, his tune softer and kinder than usual. "I will ask for ratchet's insight with this. he is more knowledgeable then me."

Savaged smiled at him sadly, and shook his head. "No need. Unicron would've made sure that there is no way to undo it. They will probably outgrow my frame and tear me apart at birth. It will not be a nice death, but I accepted this fate."

Breakdown shuddered at those words, and the way Savage seemed so... calm and casual about it. Talking of such a gruesome way to die... it was making his tanks churn. "How can you be so calm about this? I'll be freaking out if I were you..." the large mech finally said, his voice tense.

"I will be the one to give the diagnosis Savage. If there is a way, any way, to undo it, me and Ratchet will find it. I promise." He said seriously, and smiled at the seeker reassuringly squeezing his shoulder.

"Breakdown, can you give Savage a cube while I go talk to Megatron." Knockout said.

"Yeah, sure. Hey, what are you going to tell Megatron?" Breakdown asked.

"No idea."

**********

Optimus and Megatron hadn't come up with anything since arriving on the Nemesis. It was funny how easy it had been to drop the eon-old hatred to step into cooperation mode in the wake of Unicron's threat. It was like the two mech's friendship had never even been over.  
They had turned to Dreadwing and Ratchet only to find them making out. Megatron sighed and shook his head, turning away from the pair. Stranger things had happened...

"We'll think of something, Megatron. I won't let Unicron take your brother from you." Prime vowed.

Megatron didn't say anything, he simply placed his hands on the console. If Savage died because of his quest for power... Starscream came over and wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his head on his mate's back, engine purring softly. Several minutes later, the door to the bridge opened and Knockout entered. After Starscream released him he turned it to the medic.

"How is he?"

"He's awake and himself, in a way," knockout replied then sighed. "But there is something you should know."

Worry and dread gripped the silver war lords spark. "What is it, knockout?"

"Savage is carrying twins and Unicron... he is the father."

Megatron's jaw dropped, and a expression of utter shock filled his faceplates. Then the shock was replaced by rage and he clenched his fists, hissing one word through his theeth. "What?!"

Knockout gulped and repeated what he just said. he wasn't too sure he wanted to give Megatron the full truth yet. Megatron wouldn't take well knowing his brother was going to die during childbirth. Optimus, howeer, seemed to sense there was more, and asked.

"There is more, isn't it" The wise leader looked as shocked as Megatron, and sad too. he shook his head with a deep sigh. "You should tell Megatron now. he will learn eventually anyway..."

Knockout let out a sigh of his own, and steeled himself. if he died for giving Megatron such bad news, at least he'll die doing his job... "There is more... The chances that Savage die in childbirth are high. But I will be working with Ratchet on a way to prevent this my Lord!" He quickly added when he saw Megatron's expression clouding over.

Savage was carrying the offspring of the dark God and he could die during childbirth. It sounded like a sick joke, well he wasn't laughing.

"Terminate the pregnancy." He found himself saying.

Everyone, Autobot and Decepticon looked at the silver Warlord, shock clear on their faces. Terminating a pregnancy was something that Cybertronian thought of as amoral... No one would ever do it unless there wasn't any other way. Even then... doing so was taboo. For Megatron to suggest this showed how serious the situation was.

"M-my Lord L..." Knockout started but Megatron cut him off and turned his fiery gaze on him.

"No, you listen! I didn't spend my entire life keeping Savage safe, just so he could die during childbirth! I am making the decision for you, terminate the pregnancy, Savage is far more important than the spawn he's carrying!" He practically shouted.

Knockout flinched a little, but nodded, and bowed to his leader. If Megatron ordered it, he will do it. He knew how much Megatron valued his brother's life. "As you command my Lord Megatron."

ratchet, coming closer and hearing the discussion, was frowning and he decided to tell his mind on this. "Terminating a pregnancy is something unheard of. Maybe there is another solution. At least, let me and Knockout look through it. If we find nothing, then we can always terminate."

Megatron turned to the Autobot medic, and his fiery optics were burning with barely contained rage, against Unicron, the spawn of Unicron contaminating his brother, and the entire situation. Ratchet didn't flinch though and stood his ground, while Dreadwing stepped closer to him just in case Megatron exploded.

"I do not want to put my brother's life in jeopardy just so you medics can poke and prod him to find a hypothetical solution! Terminate it, and this is final!" he retorted, his optics burning, and Ratchet, biting his lower lip with optics burning with his own anger, had to give for this.

Knockout and him left the bridge to go back to the medbay.

Optimus put his hand on Megatron's shoulder to try and calm him down. "I know that your only thinking about brother's wellbeing. But the sparklings he is carrying are innocent."

"They're His offspring, Optimus, they're far from innocent. Terminating them will save him from a gruesome fate. Warriors like Savage and myself should die in battle," He told Prime. "Not be torn apart during childbirth."

Optimus sighed, knowing that nothing would change his mind, not when it involved his little brother.

**********

"Those sparklings maybe Unicron's offspring but they're still innocent," Ratchet ranted as they made their way to the med Bay. "There has to be a way to save Savage without killing the Sparklings."

Knockout allowed the other medic rant, he also wanted to save the flyer, Savage was is a great guy and fun to be around. They would first try Ratchet's option before going to plan B.

He had to hand it to Ratchet to standing up to Megatron when few dared to try without peeing themselves.

In the medbay, after drinking his cube of energon, Savage rested back on the berth, one hand going to rest over his chestplates and the sparklings below. Despite who their father was, they were innocent lives. He turned his head with a sigh, and his optics fell on the recharging form of Soundwave on another berth. He frowned, and felt his chest tightens. he was responsible for his pain...

The telepath's faceplates were still uncovered, and Knockout had done a good job patching him up, but the scars would be horrible. He would probably be disfigured for the rest of his function. Savage turned away and curled on his other side. He couldn't bear the sight any longer...

Breakdown was close by and watching him with concern and slight fear. He couldn't understands much of what was happening to Savage, but Knockout, with his gift, had told him some. Sometimes, what his lover could do was frightening, but also useful... When the door opened, he turned around to see Knockout and ratchet walk inside the room.

"How are Soundwave's vitals?" Knockout asked his lover

"They're slowly improving." He replied.

Ratchet looked over at the telepath then to Knockout. "May I?"

"Yes, just let him know you're there first, so you don't startle him." Knockout told him.

Ratchet, for having been a medic for so long, had come across injuries that were similar to those of Soundwave, though not as serious or extended. Explosions, fires, cave-ins, crashes, many kind of accidents could cause injuries like that. A quick look over the telepath's ruined faceplates told him that, while he could repair the worst of the damage, there will probably be lasting issues and injuries. He placed a gentle hand on the injured mech's forearm.

He tried not to flinch when his presence in invaded his mind.

'You're the Autobot Medic.' Soundwave commented.

'Yes, I'm Ratchet.' He replied.

'What are you doing on the Nemesis?" The injured con asked curiously.

Rathet quickly explained the situation then told him that he was going to try and repair the worst of his wounds. He didn't hid the fact that he couldn't repair everything, and that the telepath would probably have lasting injuries. Could stay crippled in a way. Soundwave mental shudder didn't escape him and he felt sorry for the mech, even if he was a Decepticon, he didn't deserve that...

'Very well, do what you can.'

Ratchet squeezed his forearm reassuringly and answered with a simple 'I will. I never fail a patient.' and then he started to work. He started with Soundwave's optic sockets, and frowned at the amount of charred metal and burnt out circuitry. All the connectors, the optical nodes and wires were damaged in some way. This was truly a delicate work to do, and would take him some times only to try and fix the sockets to accommodate new optics... if it was even possible. Unicron made sure that there was nothing left for the optics to connect to and... a thought came to him. He shuddered and plugged some wires on Soundwave's cranial unit to deep-scan his processor and find his sight center.

After a few moment, he let out a curse and Knockout came to him, worried. He had been talking with his lover, while Knockout was recharging, mumbling and moving a lot. he was not resting well, obviously. He stood at the medic's side, and asked, concerned. "What is it? Something bad?"

"Yes, definitely. I scanned Soundwave's processor to see how his sight center was doing and, look at what I found instead of the visual imput decoding center." He pointed to a particular set of lines from the scan, and knockout, after examining it, let out a curse of his own.

The visual imput center was gone, and in its place was a set of corrupt, carefully encased rogue infectious cades. if they try to unlock the zone, they'll infect Soundwave with a deadly illness, and he would die. Any attempt to go into this center will result in the death of the telepath, either way. Fearing what he might see next, he scanned for the input/output audio center and his curse only grew louder. it was the same. They could probably put new optics and new audios on Soundwave, but it would be totally useless without the visual and audio centers to m ake them work.

"How are we going to tell Megatron that his best soldier is going to be crippled for life? That his Communication Officer is very well deaf and Mute for good? He'll not be pleased." Knockout said darkly, his tune holding anger and rage for the dark God for doing this to Soundwave.

"I have no fragging idea, and apart from repairing the physical wounds, there is nothing I can do. The optics and audios will be functioning, but useless." he sighed and clenched his fists on the edge of the table, trying to figure out a way to tell SOundwave this... forgetting he'd been listening in telepathically the whole time.

The shudder in the telepath's frame was an indication of how distressed he was, and his hands had clenched into tight fists. His mind was however too disciplined to break easily, and he said, his mental voice letting a bit of his distress and rage filter. 'Unicron will pay for this. I will make sure of it. I will not be a cripple for the rest of my life! He will undo this... He have to!'

Savage, although asleep heard the whole thing and shame gripped his spark, he never wanted this to happen. Everything was going to the pit because of him and the deal he had made with Unicron.

"So what are we going to do?" Knockout asked.

"I don't know." Ratchet grumbled.

'You can't come up with a plan while in the same room as Savage otherwise He will know. As long as he and the chaos bringer are fused together, Savage is the ultimate spy.' Soundwave informed both the medics.

That actually made a whole lot of sense, whatever Savage know so did Unicron. Maybe they would be able to restore his vision and hearing completely without Savage or Unicron hearing about it first...

Soundwave was right of course. they couldn't decide of anything while in the same room as Savage. However, maybe there was a way around this... If Unicron could only hear them when they were talking aloud through Savage, then if they used Soundwave's telepathy, maybe they could come up with something. Ratchet was pondering this when the voice of Soundwave sounded in his head again, making him wince a bit. That was going to take some getting used to...

'I do not recommend it. Even telepathically, I am sure that the Chaos Bringer can overhear a conversation in the same room.' he explained to both medics, and they shared a look.

'Well, he IS a God. It would make sense that he have this kind of omniscience.' Knockout finally said sounding annoyed. 'But we still needs to find a solution. For you, and for the sparklings he's carrying.'

'Yes we do but not here.' Soundwave stated sounding stern even in their heads.

They were cut short by a scream coming from Savage. Knockout and ratchet were both on him in a moment and the mech was trashing and flailing wildly on the berth, pain wracking his frame coming from his spark and gestation chamber. To their utter shock and horro, the chamber looked like it got a growth spurt, and it expanded under their very optics, slowly but surely, like the sparklings inside were having a sudden burst of growing.

"Hold his legs! He's going to hurt himself!" ratchet ordered, all business, pushing his shock and horror to the sideline as he worked on retraining the seeker's arms to the berth.

Knockout was a little slower to react and got a foot in the chest for his trouble, sending him into the berth behind him, but he was quick to recover and take a hold of the smaller mech's flailing limbs to restrain them. After a few more moments, the sekeer was immobile and he stopped trashing whatsoever as the growth seemed to stop, as last. He now looked like he was in the final stage of gestation, or close to it, and the two medics looked at each other's.

"We're screwed. We can't abort the sparklings now, they're too far along! Primus..." Ratchet swore, at a complete loss of what to do.

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 7: Race against time

**Chapter seven: Race against time**

Savage was panting heavily, not to mention in a fair bit of pain after that. He had not been expecting that to happen, now he only had a matter of days until the birth of the twins and... His death.

"What are we going to do now?" Breakdown asked.

"Give him a pain killer for starters." Ratchet said it started to approach the flyer.

Before he could administer the pain killer, the medbay door burst open and Megatron and Optimus stood in the doorway. Megatron's optics looks as if they were going to pop out of his head when he saw his bother.

"I thought I told you to terminate them." Megatron growled not at Knockout but at Ratchet.

Knockout and Breakdown flinched at the barely contained rage of their leader. Ratchet, however stood his ground.

"that was what I was about to do when this... unexpected growth happened!" the white and red medic replied, arms crossed over his chest and glaring. "Now however, abortion isn't an option anymore!"

Megatron was pale with helpless rage. he tightened his fists, baring his fangs in a feral growl. Ratchet didn't looked too impressed, and he didn't budged from his position. "However, there is a solution that will let your brother live!"

Optimus, putting a hand on Megatron's shoulder to calm him down, stepped forwards to ask, his tune holding a bit of hope. "And what would this solution be, ratchet?"

"Removing the sparklings from the gestation chamber and put them into a artificial womb to finish the gestation." He replied firmly.

Knockout was stroking his chin thoughtfully at Ratchet's proposal. "That actually might work, only problem is I don't have the energon gelatin for the artificial womb."

"I do... back at the base." Ratchet replied.

As they continued to speak about the situation, the room was slowly filled with light purple smoke that only Savage could see. Moments later, Unicron was standing before him. He flinched when his master places hand on his stomach where the twins were now almost fully grown.

"It's only a matter of time now," Unicron said. "They cannot save you, my pet. No matter what they do, you are still doomed. You gave me your spark, and I will reap it when it is ripe for the taking, when the twins are born."

Savage nodded once, he had already accepted his fate. "I understand, Master." He said quietly then said loud enough for everyone to hear. "It doesn't matter what you do I'll still die."

When Savage spoke aloud, every optics turned to him, and in moments, Megatron was by his side and holding his hand in his own, in a tender, loving gesture so unlike him. The others decided not to interfere, and let him talk to his brother.

"Savage, don't say that! We'll find a way! There is no way in the pit that I'll let Unicron take you from me!" he said and squeezed his hand, his voice filled with determination. "You hear me Unicron? I WILL NOT let you have him! I'll rather die and go to the Pit then let you take his innocent spark! I hadn't shielded him, protected him and raised him for all those Vorns just so you sick God can have your twisted way with my little brother!"

A dark laugh filled the room and Unicron materialized in the middle of the room, tall and intimidating as ever. Savage flinched a little and turned his head away, his hand twitching in his brother's, clenching slightly. "You are so confident, Megatron. It amuses me. But you are wrong. There is nothing any of you can do to save my pet now. He chose his own fate."

Megatron snarled with rage and straightened to his full eight, glaring at the God fearlessly. "I will die protecting him if I have to, but he is NOT going to the Pit with you! I will find a way to destroy you and send you back where you belongs, Monster!"

"So you say, but what hope do you have? I am a God!" Unicron snarled.

"He has the power of a Prime, Unicron." Optimus actually growled.

"You? Ha! Don't make me laugh, it took 13 Primes, plus Primus himself to defeat me. And you... are the last of them." The Dark God replied.

"He has The Matrix of leadership. That alone can and will defeat you." Ratchet told him.

A flicker of fear passed through the purple optics of the dark God. The Matrix of leadership was the only thing he truly feared, the only thing that could defeat him.

"You may have The Matrix but his soul is still mine," Unicron growled. "Savage is far from innocent, Megatron. His soul is as black as yours, if not more tainted, there is nothing you can do to change his fate."

"We'll see about that..." megatron growled, looking at Unicron with a hard glare. "I'll save my brother, even if it means dying in the process."

Unicron laughed, and his purple optics shone with amused glee. His fangs gleamed in the bright light of the room and wings moved some, making him look even larger. "You are such a fool, Megatron. Even if you selflessly sacrifice yourself, Savage's soul will still be mine in the end. It will be for naught."

Optimus let out a angered growl himself, and stepped forward. "I will fight you until the end, Chaos Bringer. I will not allow you to reap more sparks to bring to the pit. Here is your warning: I will not hesitate to use the Matrix of Leadership to defeat you, Unicron. Even if I have to forfeit my life to achieve that."

The medics were close to their patient while the three where threatening/speaking to each others. Soundwave could feel everything that was going on and he was both terrified that he could not see anything and angered that the one responsible for his injuries was here. he was feeling helpless, like a useless pile of spare parts. and it was maddening...

"We shall see, Disciple of Primus," Unicron growled before he vanished, he looked at Savage and said with a smile. " I'll see you soon, my pet."

Those words sent a shiver down Savage's spine. Megatron cursed in their native tongue when Unicron vanished from the med bay. He then turned to Ratchet, optics blazing.

"You and Knockout do whatever it takes to keep him alive!"

ratchet nodded, he wasn't going to let a patient die, even if he had to face off Unicron Himself. The medic made a oat to save all life, and he was going to uphold this. He walked to Savage's side, and turned to knockout. "We'll not let the Unmaker win. We'll beat the odds and save three lives! Sparklings are never born evil. They still have a chance."

Knockout was confused and a little scared, what he felt from Unicron and Savage was raw and very dark. But Savage... he felt like his spark was slipping away already. Like he was fading, and it was worrying him. He hooked the mech's chest and abdomen top a spark monitor and the Sparklings' and Savage's spark beats appeared. the sparklings were strong and steady, but Savage's was a little slow and Weak.

"We need to strengthens his spark, or the labor and birth will extinguish it. I can hook him to an energon feed line and a spark energy generator. At least, it'll help." Knockout said, and went to work.

Optimus was deeply worried for everyone. he knew that megatron was pissed, and that Ratchet was dead set on saving both the sparklings and Savage lives. He faced Megatron and said, trying to sound reassuring and confident. "They know what they are doing, Megatron. Let them work."

Megatron huffed, too worried and mad to listen to reason. "I'll destroy him, Prime. I'll make sure he pays for what he's doing to my little brother."

Savage was barely aware of what was happening within the medbay all he knew was that he was hooked up to something and he heard his and his little one's spark beats.

_As long as I can hear their and my spark beat, I know that I am still alive_. He told himself.

He just hoped that before he died he got to see his little ones, that would be enough for him. But sadly, nowadays, hope was something he couldn't afford anymore...

***

After gathering the supplies they needed from the Autobot base, using the controls that Ratchet possed so they wouldn't have to use the Con's ground bridge, thus give away the location of their base which Ratchet was not willing to risk.

_Better safe than sorry_. Ratchet thought.

They quickly got to work on creating the artificial womb for the sparklings as they would have to perform a C-section on Savage pretty soon.

Knockout glanced over at Savage who was sleeping, not that he could blame the guy, he needed to keep his strength up for later when they would perform the C-section.

H_old on just a little longer, Savage. We will save you_. He vowed.

It took almost 6 hours to get the artificial womb ready for the sparklings, and by this time, Knockout and ratchet were very worried for Savage and the sparklings. Savage's sparkbeat had gotten even weaker, and the little ones were starting to weakens too. The strain to all three of their systems were too strong. But at last, they were ready to perform the C-Section and transfer the sparklings.

"Alright, let's get to work, shall we? No more time to lose." The red and white medic said, and knockout agreed.

The psychic Decepticon could feel that Unicron still lingered here, and he couldn't tell if he would try anything when they start to do the surgery. he could very well interfere and screw things up. he bit his lower lip, hoping his hunch, this time, was false. However, past experience were making him wary. he usually was right...

"The patient is ready, Ratchet. We can proceed." He said and stood on one side of the berth ready to transfer the sparkling as soon as they were freed from their mother.

And he was hoping, praying Primus that nothing goes wrong...

Megatron was pacing in the observation room, watching the proceeding. he would've preferred to abort the sparklings but this option wasn't open anymore. If Savage died... He let out a growl, he knew the procedure was risky in normal circumstances, but with Unicron lurking about, it was off the charts.

Optimus was watching him pace with concern, and tried to reassure him many times, but the warlord would hear nothing of this. He sighed, and settled to watch as the medics begins.

Savage was rather surprised when he could no longer feel anything from that waist down. But that might also have somethibg to do with what ever Ratchet had given him a few minutes ago.

"Uh, I can't feel anything." Savage said a little nervous.

"Its alright, its the numbing agent doing its job," Ratchet told him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You are in great hands, you will be fine."

Savage nodded once but was still nervous but he knew he had to trust them to save his little ones.

Ratchet pressed a gentle hand on Savage Shoulder and smiled at him kindly. "We'll save them, Savage, I promise."

Savage nodded shakily, and gulped, closing his optics when he felt the pressure of hands on his stomach. Ratchet moved and positioned himself and Savage felt his spark start to race. He was terrified, he wanted to run but he knew ratchet was the best medic of Cybertron, and that he was in the best of hands.

Knockout watched as Ratchet onlined the laser scalpel and brought it down to make the first cut. He was very meticulous, and so far, everything was going fine. Knockout could see the sparklings being uncovered, so very tiny and fragile looking. the first one was soon free, and Knockout quickly put him into the artificial wounds. it was a little mech looking a lot like Unicron himself, with tiny leathery wings and horns.

The second one was even tinier, and was a little harder to get out of the gestation chamber. it was a little femme, and she was a seeker built. She too was put with her brother and the two curled together in the clear artificial womb. The medics could see them floating on the gelatin rich in energon and nutriment.

"They are so cute..." Savage said reaching a hand to touch the glass, optics glazed with happy tears. At least he'd seen them before dying...

As Knockout hooked Savage up to an energon feed to replenish the energon he had lost during the procedure. Ratchet went over to the intercom that led to the observation deck and pressed a button then spoke into the speaker.

"It's done, both Savage the sparklings are just fine." He told them.

Optimus pushed the button in the observation deck and spoke in reply. "That is good news, old friend. And the sparklings, what are they?"

"A mech and a femme, they both appear to be fliers." Ratchet said.

"Appear to be?" Came Megatron's voice.

Ratchet looked up and saw that Megatron had moved Optimus aside to speak into the intercom.

"It's hard to tell at this stage." Ratchet lied.

He was quite sure Megatron wouldn't react good at the knowledge that one of the sparklings was a perfect image of Unicron. He would find out soon enough by himself.

**********

Savage and the sparklings were soon moved to a different part of the medbay so they could get some peace and quiet. Savage was roused from his sleep when he heard movement in the room he was in. He opened his optics and fear gripped his as it always did when he saw him. Unicron was standing by the artificial womb looking down at his offsprings, his expression unreadable. He pressed a hand to the glass and the sparklings shifted, feeling the presence of their Sire. The little femme shied away, and the little mech shifted closer.

"You may have escaped death for now, Savage. But I will make sure that you suffer before you die." The Dark God said turning his great horned head to him.

It was obvious that the Dark God was angry about something and it was directed at him. He then heard his master hiss under his breath as he lifted his hand from the glass, as if he'd been burned. The little femme returned to her position curled against her twin, and the mech seemed to forget about their Sire and focus on her.

"You did this didn't you, Primus? You changed one of their sparks, I can feel it."

Another voice filled the room, it pierced the suffocating darkness that was Unicron, it actually filled Savage was warmth and hope. It was the kindest, warmest, most beautiful voice that any leaving being could ever imagine. It was also deep, and soft like silk.

"I did, brother. I changed one of their sparks, but both of them are innocent. Where there is darkness, there will always be light. No sparkling is ever born evil, you should know that, Unicron. Your goal here was void from the start..."

Unicron hissed again and tightened his fists, looking up at where the voice was coming from. it sounded like it was all around them, and the entire ship was filled with it. Every Cybertronian on boar could feel that their God was amongst them and felt humbled by this. Some ever fell to their knees in awe and adoration, others cowered in holy terror. It wasn't everyday that you hear the voice of your God... This day was blessed.

"You merely delayed the inevitable, brother. You may have saved the sparkings, but their mother's spark is still mine, and there is nothing you can do about it." He growled and put a possessive claw on Savage's head, making his claim clear.

Savage shuddered, feeling both completely terrified as the two godly brothers were arguing, and awed by just the same thing. he felt like he was a primitive fleash creature witnessing the birth of a star... he was speechless, and frozen. He had never really believed in neither Primus nor Unicron up until recent events, but... he was proven utterly wrong, and it was a revelation. To be proved without a doubt that your God is real is quite a shock.

"You forget about my Disciple, Unicron, and the Prophecy that announce your demise at his hands. But for now, I will let you bask in your ephemeral victory. We shall meet again, brother."

And with that, the voice and the presence was gone, leaving the ship and all its inhabitants completely frozen and silent for many breems. Like time itself had stopped when the two brothers were arguing.

After the initial shock of what had just happened wore off Savage wanted to know if what Unicron had said about the sparkings were true. Primus himself had said that he had changed one of the sparklings.

Grunting with effort, Savage sat up and slid off the berth. He took on of the energon IV stand and rolled it forward as he made his way toward the artificial womb where his little ones now resided.

By the time he reached them, he was panting, brow slick with condensation. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath, he had just walked acrossed the room but it felt like he just booked it from end of the ship to the other without stopping.

'I have to know... if it's true...' He thought.

He pushed off from the wall so he could gaze into the fake womb. His optics softened as he gazed down at his babies they were so adorable... and innocent. Sure, the mech looked exactly like his father but that didn't matter, he was still innocent.

"I'm going to name you Sagaris." He said softly.

He then looked at his twin and his optics widend when saw that his daughter was looking straight at him... with bright blue optics... a name came to him and it seemed to fit... for his infant daughter reminded him of himself, how he use to be.

"Maelstrom. Your name is Maelstrom..."

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9: Road to Redemption

**Chapter Eight: Road to redemption**

Ratchet was the first to come out of his daze, only to find Knockout passed out on the floor at his side. He swore and knelt doing a scan to see if there was any damage. There was none, fortunately, Knockout's processor had simply overloaded with a rush of too many informations at the same time. He shook him firmly and the other medic soon came by.

"Wha...? Ho Primus!" He jumped to his pedes, looking frantically around apparently looking for something. "He's gone..." He finally said sounding both relieved and deeply disappoited by this. "They both are. Slag... My head..."

He groaned and pressed a hand to his aching head. His processor was killing him... for a sensitive like him, being in the presence of such a powerful entity as primus was like plugging himself to a direct feed into the Universal Knowledge. It was too overwhelming, and he shorted out because of the huge amounts of information he received in the length of a few minutes.

"Savage! The sparklings!" He suddenly exclaimed, and rushing past a stunned ratchet, went to the room where the three of them were. He stopped upon seeing Savage up by the sparklings and rushed to him."Savage, you shouldn't be up! You're not healed yet!"

The small seeker turned to him with a little smile on his faceplates, his hand clamped firmly around the energon feed, and the other stroking the glass of the womb. "They've been blessed by Primus. My little ones... My sparklings..." He wavered and would,ve fall to the floor if Knockout hadn't caught him. "May little treasures..." He rpeated, dreamily, seemingly a little out of it still.

Thankfully, Savage hadn't truely passed out other wise the sports car wouldn't have been able to handle the flyer's full weight.

"I know they've been blessed by Primus, I felt it the second I came in here." Knockout replied.

He had ever felt something so pure in all his life, Primus had truely blessed the twins, it no longer mattered who thier father was, the little ones were free of thier father's evil. Sadly, the same could not be said for Savage, the medic could still feel Unicron's hold on him.

"C'mon, lets get you back to the berth." Knockout said gently.

Savage made no objection, he had worn himself out, a nap would do him some good.

'Now I can die knowing that both Megatron and my little ones will be safe from my master's hold...'

He was out cold the second he laid down on the berth.

Megatron rushed to the medbay the moment he shook himself out of this daze, and barged in with Optimus on his heels. The Autobot leader was trying to talk him out of any mad idea he may have had at what had just happened.

"Megatron, please, calm down. It won't help your brother to get so mad." he said as they reached the doors and Megatron busted in. "The little ones are not in any danger anymore, even you can realize it. Savage can still be saved."

Megatron turned around to face Optimus, his red optics blazing with fury and a good bit of worried awe. The warlord hated not to be in control of what was going on, and he felt helpless. A feeling he was so not used to... "Calm down? CALM DOWN?! How could I fragging /calm down/ when Unicron, and nor fragging Primus HIMSELF are playing with my brother's and his sparklings's lives?! Ho, I'm VERY calm optimus! Totally and utterly calm!" he almost shouted, but a moment later, ratchet, in all of his ratchet-ish cool, calm level-headed way came up behind him, and with a hand, clasp the point on his neck joint that would make him paralyzed.

"Now, you're calm." The medic said in a flat, matter-of-fact tune. "Can you help me put this big hunk of metal on a berth please? he needs some times to calm down."

Megatron was glaring daggers at ratchet, he was paralysed but not offline. Optimus sighed and put him on the berth where he would stay until he was ready to have a calm, level-headec conversation.

Ratchet shook his head, Megatron sometimes had a one tracked mind when it came to certain things. But he had the right to be a little freaked out, it wasn't everyday you heard the voices of the Gods.

He then turned to Knockout. "How's Savage?"

When Knockout told what had happened, Ratchet's optics widened to the point where they looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"By the allspark! Those two are definitely related!" Ratchet fumed. "I'll check him over and the sparklings, you go check on Soundwave."

Knockout nodded then headed over to the next room where Soundwave was still resting. He froze when he saw a ghostly figure standing over Soundwave's battered form.

The ghostly figure looked up when Knockout entered. Said figure smiled warmly at the medic before vanishing into a puff of white smoke. Knockout hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath until aft er the ghostly apparition had vanished.

Cautiously, he approached Soundwave's berth. His optics widend in shocked awe, Soundwave's injuries were fully healed. After running a quick scan he gasped at the results, Soundwave was no longer deaf mute and blind!

"By Primus!" he couldn't help the exclamation and thought it was ironic. If it hadn't been Primus, then it was one of His Messengers. "Miracles become a common occurrence around here it seems."

Soundwave was awakening on the berth and he groaned, feeling.. different. In fact, he felt normal. Like he'd never even been crippled. He opened his optics, and saw, while sounds assaulted his audio receptors. Like nothing happened! He could open his mouth too, and he almost broke down crying at the relief that flooded him.

"How..." he croaked out his voice crackling with emotions.

"A little help from a wandering Messenger." ratchet smirked, his optics twinkling bringhtly. "A Miracle, Soundwave. Don't question it."

Knockout approached Megatron who was no longer paralyzed and was now standing infront of the artificial womb looking down at the sparklings.

Optimus was patiently waiting his turn to see the little ones, for as long as he could remember he had always had a soft spot for sparklings.

"Lord Megatron." Knockout said barely containing his excitement.

"Yes, Knockout. What is it?" He said, taking his optics off the sparklings for a second.

"Its Soudwave, my lord. His injuries are fully healed." He replied.

Megatron's optics widened slightly, but after everything he witnessed that day, nothing could really surprise him anymore. However, that was wonderful news. "I am glad to hear that. I will go see him in a moment. Thank you Knockout."

The red medic nodded, and after that, he needed to go sit in a bench to calm himself and sort through everything that happened this day. He had actually fainted when the powerful presence of the Gods were amongst them... but he felt like something was amiss. When he lost consciousness something was given to him but he couldn't figure out what it was. Information, a new gift, something else? he was confused...

Ratchet went to him after maybe 15 minutes, wondering where he was. He found it there, deep in thoughts, and sat beside him. "Knockout, what's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I have the feeling that I'm missing something important here. It's... annoying." he replied, and look up at his elder with a frown.

Soundwave was still a little stiff but he was sure that he would be able to return to his duties in a couple days.

He knew Savage wasn't to blame for what happend to him, he was under the influence of the Chaos Bringer and pregnant with his offspring.

He sat up and looked for his visor and found that it too had been repaired.

'Someone must really like me.' He mused as he snapped on his visor.

He turned when someone entered the room where he had been recuperating from his attack. He bowed slightly when he saw that it was Megatron.

"My lord."

Megatron was relieved to see his first Lieutenant up and about, and smiled at him. "So you're completely healed. It seems like today had been a very strange day."

Soundwave couldn't argue that point. They had all had a very weird day. He was just glad that he was now healed and didn't really care who he had to thank for this. Primus Himself, a Messanger of Primus, whoever it was... he was just glad. When he was crippled, ad thinking he would never be himself again, he'd sank into a pit of horrible, dark depression. He couldn't picture himself living trapped in his own head. Telepathy could get him only so far and it as nothing like true sight and hearing.

"I am just glad to be whole again my Lord. It was an experience I don't want to experience ever again." he shuddered and hung his head a little shock finally catching up on him. He sat back on the berth and let out a shaky breath.

Megatron just smiled and squeezed his Lieutenant's shoulder in a warm, kind gesture. "You take all the time you need to recover. I can mange with only Starscream and Knockout for a bit."

"Yes my Lord. Thank you." Soundwave whispered, his voice a little rough like he was holding back emotions.

"My lord, there is something you should know. When I was attaked I was able to probe Unicron's mind and I learned that he is slowly killing Savage through the shard that lies within his sparkchamber." Soundwave told him.

"Then we remove the shard." Megatron said with a growl.

"That could kill him, my lord." Soundwave warned.

Megatron growed in annoyance, yet another roadblock!

* * *

Savage found himself tied to a different medical berth, his arms were tied above his head. His legs were spread open and tied down as well.

He lifted his head and his spark froze in terror when he saw Unicron standing in the doorway a smirk on his face.

"Hello, my pet."

Savage shuddered and pulled on his bonds while the dark God walked over to him and used a claw to almost gently trace the edges of his chetplates. he was smirking wickedly and his purple optics were glinting with malice. "You look tempting, all trussed up like that. Hmmm..."

"M-master... I'm not well... Please..." He pleaded, really not feeling like being fragged right now. He whimpered when the claw moved from his chestplates to his panel slowly and tapped lightly.

"Ho but I'm not giving you a choice, am I? You're my pet, I can do with you as I please." he replied, a slight purr in his tune, sounding evil, dirty and wrong. "Open up, and you shall spare youself pain."

Knowing he had no other choice, Savage opened his panel. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, but knowing his master it wouldn't be over with anytime soon.

He unintentionally shivered when Unicron ran his clawed pointer finger down his right inner thigh.

"I promise that you will enjoy this." Unicron purred.

'Empty words.' Savage thought.

He suddenly let out a gasp when he felt something podding his open port. He lifted his head and looked and his optics widend when he saw that it was a large tentacle.

"There are so many ways to pleasure you, my pet. You will learn to enjoy it." Unicron told him as the tentactle slowly slithered into his port.

More tentacles appeared out of the dark God's body until there were at least 20 of them slithering all over Savage's body and into his port and even his mouth, muffling his cries. Unicron was smirking and his body looked like nothing nut a mass of slithering tentacles by now. "We'll see how you can handle that kind of pleasure..." he purred, watching his pet squirm.

The tentacles in his mouth were seeping fluids in a constant flow down his throat, filling his tanks slowly, and making him feel the pleasure even harder then he should. His plating getting tighter around his middle, the pliable metal bending to the constant flow of liquid being poured inside him. Savage writted, terrified and disgustingly aroused while he was being fragged senseless by at least 5 tentacles pounding his valve, and his movemnts slowing and getting more difficult as he got heavier from the damn thing the God was pouring inside him.

"Mmmmpfff! Mmmm... MMMM!" He cried through the tentacles stuffed in his mouth.

"Not enjoying it? Too bad... You look so very handsome like that my pet." Unicron chuckled, a hand appearing out of the tangle of tentacles to rub his slowly swelling middle.

Tears of humiliation and unwanted pleasure streamed down his face, he couldn't speak because of the mass of tentacles stuffed into his mouth. Unicron simply enjoyed watching his pet squirm helplessly, oh the things he had planned for him! Savage let out a muffled scream as he overloaded. After he overloaded, the mass of tentacles retreated, Savage threw up the fluid that had been forced down his throat during the whole ordeal.

Unicron chuckled and waved his hand which caused the vomit to vanish. The berth slowly tilted foward until it was no longer horizontal. The dark lord purred as he took Savage's chin and forced the flyer to look at him.

"We're just getting started, my pet." He brought his closer to kiss Savage.

"No." Savage growled.

"What was that?" Unicron asked.

"I said no." Savage replied.

Unicron's optics darkened with what appeared to be smoldering rage. "How dare you tell me no."

He moved so fast Savage didn't even saw him and was on him, a moment later, a hand wrapped around his throat and squeezing, claws pressing to his soft metal flesh. "You remember our deal, don't you, my pet? You would do all that I order you without questions, comes to me whenever I call you, and for that I will spare your brother." narrowing his optics, with a dangerous tune, he added, hissing like a angry Earth snake. "Are you getting back on your words?"

Savage felt sickening fear grip his spark, almost freezing the energon into his vein at the dark God's expression, and his tune. However, he wouldn't let go. he didn't wanted to be Unicron's toy any longer! he wanted to live... And save his brother! "I will not be your toy anymore! I'm my own master!"

His defiance made the Unmaker growl with rage and he lashed out, his claws leaving white-hot, hissing marks on his chestplates, above his spark. His hands melted to transform into two energon whips and he took a step backward. He was grinning cruelly, a sadistic glint in his optics, and he brought the whips on his pet hard, lashing many, many times, his screams music to his ears.

When he was done, he reformed his arms and walked back to his little wayward pet's sobbing form. Savage was limply resting on the table, his limbs still trapped and bound, and his chassis covered in tears and lashes. He was sobbing softly and shivering hard.

"Are you going to defy me again, _pet?" _

Savage shook his head, he didn't want that to happen again it hurt too much.

"Good," Unicron crooned placing a hand on the side of his face. "I don't like having to punish you after all you've done for me."

The bonds broke and Savage fell forward onto his hands and knees. Then in the deepest act of submission, he crawled over to his master and grabbed one of his legs and buried his face into said leg.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry, my lord." He rasped, his voice hoarse from screaming during the whipping.

"I will forgive your lapse in judgement this time, but do not let it happen again." Unicron replied.

"It won't, I swear it won't." Savage told him.

"Good, now get back on the berth, I wasn't finished playing with you." His master said, voice once again laced with lust.

Savage crawled back to the berth, letting go of his master,s leg after nuzzling the plating submissively one last time, and laid there shivering, whimpering in fearful anticipation. What had he been thinking?! he couldn't be openly defiant with Unicron! He had to remind himself that he was enduring this and doing it all for his brother...

"P-please master... be gentle..." He pleaded, wide red optics staring at the approaching form.

"Maybe... You've been a bad sparkling now my Pet, defying me and bad mouthing like that. You still deserve some... punishment." he purred, his tune lustful and laced with sadism, cruelty.

He pressed a digit to his pet's still bared valve and stroke the edges, feeling it quickly becoming wet again.

"My, my. You're already wet again. So eager." Unicron purred pressing his digit deeper into his pets port.

Savage moaned helplessly, hips bucking slightly. "I'm always eager for you, master."

"You are learning, my pet. That pleases me." He added a second finger and started to thrust his fingers in and out.

Savage sank his claws into the berth as his master's fingers continued to ravage his port.

"I believe you're ready for more." Unicron purred removing his fingers and opening his panel.

Unicron's cable extended, hard and thick, throbbing and ready for his pet's valve already. He stalked closer and loomed over him, purple optics studying him like a very interesting specimen. He entered him suddenly and sheathed himself to the hilt, feeling the valve clench and tight around him.

"Hmmm... You feel so good my pet." He stroke his chestplates with a claw, leaving a hissing, smoking line in his wake. "So soft and tender. I think that, before I kill you, I will have more use for your sinfully nice frame."

Savage sobbed and helplessly took it, feeling his valve stretch to its limits when Unicron filled him. He moaned and arched his back, clenching at the pain his claw was doing on his chestplates. He could see no way to get out of this situation...

Unicron's thrusts started out gentle but they soon grew harder and possessive. His pets whimpers and moans of sinful pleasure was music to his audio's. He wanted the fools aboad the Nemesis to know that Savage belonged to him and to him alone.

He gripped Savage's upper arms hard enough to leave bruises, he smiled when he heard his pet wince a little in discomfort.

Savage cried out in pain as Unicron sank his teeth into his shoulder, drawing blood.

"Never forget that you are mine." Unicron growled thrusting deeper and harder into his port.

**********

Ratchet heard whimpers and moans as entered the medbay. Curious, he headed toward the source of the noise.

He found that the source of the noise was coming from Savage. The flyer was gripping the edges of the berth hard enough to leave dents. He narrowed his optics when he saw a strange blotch on one of Savage's upper arms.

On closer inspection, he saw that it was a bruise... his optics widend when he saw a nasty bite mark on his shoulder, there were several scratches on his chest and stomach. He knew that Savage wouldn't do this to himself.

'Primus... what is he doing to you, Savage?'

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 9: God's games

**Chapter nine: God's games**

Savage seemed to be fighting against an invisible foe, whimpering and squirming on the berth, his optics offline. However, hi open panel showing his leaking, too stretched valve told ratchet that Unicron was probably having fun fun his pet toy. It made him angry and tightens his fist, and he walked to the berth quickly, shaking the small mech to try to wake him from his nightmare.

"Wake up Savage! Don't let him win! Fight it!" He pressed, optics narrowed in seriousness.

The reaction he got wasn't the one he expected... Abruptly, Savage's optics onlined, but they were a deep purple in shade and with a snarl that sounded totally not like his voice, he grabbed the medic's hand and twisted... hard! Ratchet yelped when he felt the writ joint broke and then again when he found himself flying towards the far wall and hitting it full force.

"Savage is mine, Medic. Keep your servos off my possession. There is nothing you can do to save him..." Unicron/Savage said, and ratchet's optics widened slightly when he looked at Savage.

The smaller mech was standing on the berth, covered in purple flames, purple optics burning like fire from the Pit, and he had the most sadistic, cruel expression one can imagine.

In the dream world Unicron trapped him in, Savage felt faintly like someone was shaking him and talking to him. A voice he could almost recognize... until Unicron's particularly hard, vicious thrust brought him back to what was happening. He cried out and arched his back.

"Don't worry my pet. Noone's going to interrupt us here. I'm making sure of it." he purred in his audio and then gave his neck another bite, licking the energon up.

Ratchet cradled his injured wrist as he backed away from the fire covered mech. He could feel the heat of the purple flames as Unicron/Savage approach.

"No one will interfere with what I have planned, not even you, medic or you will share the same fate as the telepath."

Ratchet had never been so terrified in his life, the only time he had been this terrified was during his younger days as a medic during the first days of the war.

Unicron/Savage laughed at his fear then reached for him when a pair of blue burly arms wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides.

Dreadwing ignored the searing pain in his arms and chest as he dragged the cursing possessed mech away from Ratchet and back onto the medical berth.

"You cannot stop me, fool!" He snarled as Dreadwing forced him back on the berth. "I am a god what makes you think you can-"

Dreadwing flat out punched him in the face to shut him up. The purple flames vanished as he lost consciousness and he laid limply on the berth.

"Boastful fool." Dreadwing muttered.

Ratchet looked at the mech who just saved him with awe and relief. He pushed himself back to his feet with a grunt, wincing at the pain that shot through his wrist. Dreadwing was by his side in an instant and helping him up, his strong arms wrapped around his shoulder to steady him.

"Easy there. You hit that wall quite hard." he smiled some, a crooked handsome smile. "Let's get this wrist checked, now."

He delicately took the injured wrist and palmed the joint, then nodded. With a sharp twist, the joint cracked again and was back into its rightful position. ratchet let out a yelp but the pain was so brief he didn't had time to jerk away and Dreadwing was holding him tightly to his broad side.

"See? not even broken, just dislocated." he said his tune a deep purr, and he lifted a hand to wipe a tear that escaped ratchet optic with a claw.

"Thank you..." The medic replied, very grateful, and feeling a bit of warmth creep into his spark.

"Anytime?" Dreadwing replied with a purr as he leaned foward.

Ratchet's spark raced as he leaned forward to meet Dreadwing half way.

The kiss was nothing Ratchet had ever felt in his entire life, it literally took his breath away. And he didn't want it to ever stop.

Dreading wrapped his arms around the medic and pulled him closer then grunted a little as an injury was grazed.

"Your hurt." Ratchet said concern in his voice.

"I'm ok," He replied. "It's only a first degree metal burn."

"It could still get infected." Ratchet said, taking his hand and leading him to an empty berth and sat him down.

Dreadwing held perfectly still as Ratchet put a burn soothing agent on his burns. He took hold of Ratchet's hand when he was finished once he was finished putting the soothing agent on him.

Ratchet looked at him, his optics wide and almost innocent looking.

They leaned foward to kiss again but the moment was ruined when Knockout cleared his throat.

"The medbay is not a good place to make out. Take it to your quarters, Dread."

Ratchet blushed furiously and jumped away almost as if he'd been burned, or tried at least. Apparently, Dreadwing wasn't as shy as the medic when it came to 'making out'. he chuckled, pulling ratchet back into his chest, and shot Knockout a devious little smirk.

"You're just jealous, Knockout. Has breakdown been ignoring you lately?" He teased, but his tune was merely playful.

"Hardy har har Dread, very funny. I'm hardly jealous. I'm just saying that maybe, my patients wouldn't want watching the two of you going at it." The medic replie with a crooked smile, optics flashing in amusement.

Ratchet just huffed, but yelped when he was suddenly swept off his pedes by the large flier that was now carrying him towards the door. "Hey! I can walk, you know?" he grumbled grumpily but the other didn't seemed to hear or didn,t wanted to. "Put me down Dreadwing!"

They left the medbay and Knockout, shaking his head in amusement, behind, and Dreadwaing held him a little tighter to his chest, making both their sparks fluttering. "I don't think I want to. And I'm sure you don't too..."

They arrived to a new room, Dreadwing's quarters, and ratchet was walked to the berth and deposited there by the larger flier, who pinned him down and started to ravish his mouth yet again, making ratchet blush harder and moan in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around the large mech's neck and pulled him closer.

Despite his large size and strenght, Dreadwing was actually a gentle lover, wanting his lovers to feel nothing but pleasure.

His engine purred as he deepend the kiss, he wanted to take his time with this. Ratchet wasn't like his past lovers, Ratchet... was special.

"Wait, wait." Ratchet panted.

Dreadwing was a little confused, but backed off and allowed the medic to sit up.

"What's wrong?" Dreadwing asked, a little concerned.

Ratchet just smiled then reached behind him and his orange pack that attached to his back came off with a hiss.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to take the pack off." He replied.

Dreadwing chuckled and when the pack was off, pulled the medic for another deep, passionate kiss. He pulled ratchet into his lap and the medic straddled his waist, wrapping his legs around him. His hands found some very sensitive spots on his sides and he moaned, pressing closer.

"Dreadwing..." he whispered breathlessly when they broke the kiss, and tilted his head when the large yet gently mech started to nip and lick at his enck cables. "Yes... Feels good..."

"I aim to please, handsome..." he replied with a grin, pausing in his ministration for but a second.

Ratchet's panel clicked open soon enough under those lovely tortures and he arched his back, leaking valve bared and ready. "Someone's eager." Dreadwing chuckled and he pushed a digit inside the valve slowly.

Ratched mewled as the clawed digit slid into his dripping wet port, he was surprised at how gentle Dreadwing was being, he half exspected the large flyer to be domineering to him but he wasn't.

'He's nothing like Ironhide.' Ratchet mused, then moaned as a second finger was added, increasing the pleasure.

While he gently thrusts his fingers in and out of the medic's port, he continues to nip and lick his neck cable, slowly moving up towards his pointed audio. He soon found that it was rather sensitive when nipped because Ratch cried out with sinful pleasure.

He would definitely remember that the next they shared a berth.

Dreadwing deepend his thrusts a bit and was caught off guard with Ratchet let out a scream of pleasure as his clawed fingers graze a large cluster of sensory nodes. Smirking, he aimmed for that spot several times before Ratchet climaxed, calling out his name as he did so.

However, Dreadwing wasn't finished yet, and he gently laid the medic on his back on the berth, and with his panel opening, his large cable, hard and throbbing, slid out. He kept his nuzzling and kissing of Ratchet's pointy audio and dove into gaps on his side's armor and stroke sensitive nodes and wires.

Ratchet was already revving up again and he gasped when he felt the large cable slid inside him and fill him up almost to the point of pain. He arched his back and his valve clenched a bit around the intruder, his legs wrapping around his waist and opening wider.

"Mmm... More... Dreadwing..." he purred and pulled him into a heated, domineering kiss.

Dreadwing was surprised by the domineering kiss, the medic was just full of surprises and happily returned his kiss as he sank deeper into his port before thrusting in and out of him keeping the pace slow and deep, he wanted this to last.

Ratchet's entire body was on fire, he had never felt anything like thing like this, not even with Ironhide.

He reached up and stroked the base of one of his wings, he inwardly smirked when Dreadwing groaned with pleasure. He did it again, just to play with him and cried out when a cluster of censors were hit.

Ratchet let out a moan and chuckled, stroking this sensor node reêatedly, making his big lover shudder and moan with pleasure, his thrusts keeping that slow, agonizing pace. He spread his legs even wider and his burning blue optics locked with Dreadwing.

"Feels so right... SO perfect..." he whispered, and felt his spark call out to the other, pulsing hard and fast. He yelped in slight surprise when his chestplates parted and bared his bright pulsing spark. "Ho!"

Dreadwing didn't expected that either, and his spark reacted strongly to the sudden baring of the other's, his chestplates started to open and bare his own spark. He let out a groan and his thrusts paused for a moment, as he drank in the erotic sight that ratchet was making. "So handsome... Give me your spark, love..."

"It's yours..." Ratchet replied and laid back, while they slowly joined together.

Dreadwing gripped Ratchet's back at the surge of energy and pleasure. His thrusts became slightly quicker as the bond slowly began to form, this felt so right.

Memories flashed between them as the bond that was forming became stronger.

There no longer any secrets between them, nor did they want keep secrets from the other, they wanted complete and total trust between the pair of them.

Ratchet could feel the sorrow Dreadwing still felt for his twin's death, his anger towards the Autobots for being the cause of it, and his reluctance about working with them in their current situation. he could also feel the attraction, the powerful feelings that he had almost immediately started to feel for the medic when he first saw him, and that his love was genuine.

_'yeah I love you my little Autobot... No need to ask why. I just do.'_ He whispered through the forming bond, and thrusted their chest together harder, merging them deeper.

ratchet cried out and his hands tightened on his lover's shoulders. His mate... he never imagined he would end up bonding to a decepticon, but here he was, and he was very happy about it. _'Love you two, you big oaf. Decepticon's love... How ironic...' _

It only took a few more minutes before overload crashed over them both and ratchet cried out his mate's name in bliss. Dreadwing held him to his chest fiercely and felt the bond had completed and they were now together.

Both failed to notice the flash of green when the bond was completed. It was however noticed by Unicron, he was still rather pissed about the punch to the face.

'Hmm, very interest development. An Autobot and Decepticon bonded pair, who are now carrying.' A smirk appeared on his face plates.

He reached out with a ghostly clawed hand toward the now sleeping pair, intended on making this sparkling his own. Tainting their newly formed offspring would be the perfect act of revenge for earlier.

A vice like grip grabbed his wrist before he could reach it though, and he was yanked away from the newly bonded pair and their barely formed sparkling.

'Don't even think about it, brother. You ruined enough lives as it is.' Primus said.

Unicron snarled and spun on his twin brother, baring his fangs and hissing like an angry Earth snake. "Let go of me brother! You meddling fool, I am tired of your constant interference!"

Primus looked at him sternly, his deep blue optics shining with disapproval and disappointment. However, he couldn't let his brother corrupt this little sparkling more than he did Savage's twins. His children needed his protection against his twin,s cruel games, and he would do his best to do just that, especially for the youngest, most innocent of them.

"No, I won't. This had gone far enough Unicron. Release my child and leave this plan. You have no right to be there. I banned you a long time ago to the Pit, you should've never left. You are the guardian of the Pits of the Damned. I forbid you to try and claim more sparks for yourself then your fair share." He narrowed his optics, a flash of anger in them, a very rare occurrence, and added, lowering his tune. "You know I am stronger then you. I proved it to you once, I can do it again. Do not force my hand. I will not kill you, but I can make sure that you will never leave the Pits ever again."

Unicron's purple optics shone with anger and he wrenched his wrist from his twin,s hand, glaring at him, his body shifting to many shapes to try and intimidate his brother. However it was clear that Primus wasn't impressed, and he settled for his usual horned, winged self. "I will not be thwarted again, Primus. I will fight you, and this fight might damage this reality, and you very well know it. Will you risk it?" he smirked, baring his sharp fangs. "I don't think so. last time we fought, the Big bang occurred. Think carefully of your nect move, dear brother..."

With those words, he vanished, his cruel, haunting laugh lingering for a long time. Primus sighed and shook his head. He had no options left, he didn't wanted to provoke another Big bang by directly fighting his twin. To his greater sorrow, he was going to have to use his Disciple, his last Herald in this Plane, to banish Unicron once again.

Optimus Prime was going to be the Sacrificial lamb. There was no other choice.

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 10: Once Upon a Time

**Chapter ten: Once upon a time...**

When Savage regained consciousness, he groaned a little, not only did his entire body hurt but his face hurt as well.

'Ugh, feels like I've been punched in the face.' He thought.

He slowly sat up and saw Starscream by the artificial womb, he narrowed his optics suddenly feeling rather protective of his young ones.

Starscream must have sensed this because he turned away from them and looked in his direction.

"Relax, I would never harm a sparkling. I am many things but that's the one thing I would never do." He told him.

"Good, you maybe my brother's bondmate, but when it comes the safety of my little ones, I will not hesitate to rip yours or anyone's head off to protect them." Savage said.

Starscream chuckled. "I see being a mother hasn't changed your protective streak at all."

Savage huffed, and joined Starscream in front of the tank. He looked at his beautiful creation, whom were awake and shifting in the thick, nutritious gel while playing with each other. he pressed his hand on the glass, and Maelstrom saw him, turning his way and shiftinh closer, his tiny hand touching the glass on her side.

Starscream chuckled at the cute sight, and wished that he could have a sparkling of his own himself. So far, he and Megatron had had no luck on this part. It was making him sad, and somewhat worried. What if he was sterile? This was a secret worry fo his, that he hadn't yet shared with his bondmate.

"They are cute. They recognize you already." He commented, his wings perking a bit at the sight of the sparklings. "Maelstorm already seems bright and Sagaris is strong and will be big mech. Both are going to be great. Savage."

"I know... primus touched them..." Savage replied, his hand still on the glass and smiling at his little creations. Sagaris too, as he'd joined his sister near the glass and was mouthing her wing nub. He smiled at the warming sight. "Starscream... there is something I must ask you."

His serious tune attracted the seeker's attention and he answered with a hint of concern. "What is it Savage?"

"When I die, I want you and Megatron to take care of my sparklings. Raise them and love them the way I would..." His voice almost broke at the last words, and tears were shining in his optics. He sighed brokenly and turned away, pressing his forehead to the tank's glass, both his sparkling apparently feeling his darker mood and pressing close too.

"Savage..." Starscream started, wanting to tell him he wasn,t going to die, that they'd find a way, but Savage interrupted hm.

"No, Starscream. I know I'm going to die, there's no stopping it. just promise me to take care of them. Please?"

His broken, begging tune must've gotten hard to Starscream because he hugged him close and nuzzled his helm, whispering in his audio. "I promise. I'll raise them like they are my own."

"Thank you." Savage whispered with a quiet sniffle.

Starscream had never seen Savage so broken before, secretly he looked up to the proud, loyal, slightly cocky flyer... but seeing him like this was sparkbreaking.

The door to the medbay opened and Megatron walked in, he smirked a little when he saw Savage and Starscream standing by the sparkling's tank.

"I see you two are getting along... For once."

It was no secret that Savage and Starscream didn't get along, it didn't get any better when Megatron took Starscream as his mate. Savage would go out of his way to annoy the seeker, just to get a rise out of him. But it always playful, friendly jabs, never hurtful. He would stop of course when Megatron gave him that glare he had always use him since he was young.

Starscream turned to face his bondmate and smiled some, nodding. He let go of Savage and the younger seeker returned his attention to the sparklings tank, stroking the glass with a thoughtful expression. He still looked awfully sad and somewhat depressed, and Megatron walked to their side, concerned.

"What happened? You two looks like someone told you your cyberkitty died." megatron finally said, trying to lightens the mood.

"We were just talking about the sparklings, love. Savage is a little concerned about them." That wasn't a lie, it was true, but Starscream didn't wanted to upset Megatron by telling him the exact nature of their conversation, and Savage's request. He would learn soon enough.

"Hmmm." megatron made a sound, noncommittally, not quite convinced but deciding to drop the subject. Instead he looked at the sparklings and saw their design for the first time.

Megatron's optics narrowed when he saw Sagaris and bared his teeth in silent growl, his optics flashed angrily. His fists baled at his side and he was rudely reminded who was the Sire of those little ones.

"Unicron..." He hissed through clenched dental plates.

The mech was the spitting image of his father. As he took a step closer, Savage slipped between him and the sparklings. His protective instincts were taking over, and he would do everything to protect his offspring's.

The warning glare that Savage gave his brother, made even Starscream step away from the tank. The two brothers glared at each other in a battle of wills, neither were willing back down.

Even the sparklings were reacting, and Maelstrom had put herself between her brother and her uncle, and she curled around her twin protectively. Sagaris tiny wings flapped and his optics, a pure innocent blue, shone brightly. They were optning their mouths like they were aking sounds, but they were too small to make out anything.

Megatron's anger started to bleed out and soon, all he was feeling was spark-deep sadness and tiredness. He turned away from the tank and the sparklings inside and said, his tune dry and low.

"It's not their fault. Megatron's going to pay. I promise you that."

Savage relaxed when Megatron wasn't threatening his sparklings anymore, and he stepped closer, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You should just let go. I've already accepted my fate..."

megatron abruptly shrugged him off, anger returning to his features and he hissed some. "Well, I haven't! I have not raised you all those Vorns just to see you die so needlessly!"

"Die needlessly? I made the deal to protect you! You've done nothing but protect me my entire life, it's my turn to protect you!" Savage retorted.

"By becoming his plaything?!" The other snarled.

"My fate would have been yours if I hadn't done anything, I would rather see you die a warriors death then to see you suffer at the hands of Unicron!"

Thier argument quickly turned into a screaming match that would have turned violent had Optimus not intervened.

The Autobot Leader entered the medbay only to hear screaming coming from the back room where the sparklings and Savage were kept, and he ran there. Finding the two brothers close to jumping at each other's throat, he shoved himself between them and pressed a hand on each of their chests, pushing them further apart.

"Stop this! Your fight is meaningless! it is upsetting the sparklings!" he roared to make himself heard and they both stared at him in slight shock.

Optimus roaring in anger was quite rare, and he was pissed at the two of them for being so childish and self-centered. Both were strong headed and both were sure their opinion was the best. He gave them both a searing look, and added.

"If you want to fight, then focus your energy on the real enemy! You're brothers! You shouldn't be having this fight especially not in front of the little ones!" He chided them his wise, cool voice seeming to get through their thick heads.

The sparklings had shifted away from the arguing pair and were curled together looking worried.

At the mention of his sparklings, Savage backed down and turned his attention to his little ones immediately, managing to calm himself down. he was still angry at his brother, but his sparklings were more important to him. He wanted them happy.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm sorry." He cooed, placing a hand on the glass, running a tender claw over it.

The twins calmed at the sound of their mother's soothing voice. Maelstrom reached out and placed her tiny hand against her mothers, only the thin yet strong layer of the artificial womb separating them.

Savage smiled, love in his tired red optics. Primus, he would miss them when he was gone, he had to fight back tears at the thought of not being able to watch them grow.

He felt a hand on his shoulder only a moment later, and Optimus prime was there, beside him, looking at the sparkling, as if understanding very well what was on his processor. "It doesn't have to be this way, Savage. Unicron will be defeated, and I will do my best to make sure that you will stay alive to see them grow."

His voice was gentle, soothing, and his smile confident and calm. He squeezed the shoulder a little, and Megatron, behind him, looked rather sheepish, probably regretting his outburst already. he walked to his brother's other side, and while looking at little Sagaris still make his spark clench with repressed anger, he vowed never to hold this over the little sparkling. It was not its fault.

"You'll live, Savage. You'll get to see them grow and become good warriors like their uncle." he smirked some at this last part, teasing his brother a bit with it. "I love you Savage, that is why I can't stand the thought of seeing you die when you time has not come yet..."

He sighed and placed his larger claw beside his brother's on the thin glass of the tank, and immediately little Sagaris came forward to examine it, tiny tiny hands over his and his joyful curiosity made the old warlord smile.

As much as Savage wanted to believe them, he knew it was foolish to believe it, his spark was dying it was only a matter of time now.

He gave up on hope when he made the deal with Unicron.

"I've arranged for you and Starscream to be Maelstrom's and Sagaris' caretakers when I'm gone." Savage said, still looking at his little ones.

Megatron's optics widened some at this and he bit his lower lip, fighting the tears that wanted to slip out of his optics. He was NOT going to cry. But the resigned, too quiet and calm tune with which Savage was talking of his own death was making his spark clench so hard with pain and sadness. And an anger that again threatened to bubble out.

"Savage... I... don't know what to say." he replied in a strained whisper. "Thank you for your trust in me. It means a lot." His voice had a tremolo that showed how much he was fighting not to cry right there.

Optimus said nothing. he had nothing to say, really, but quietly he left the room, and the ship a few moments later after requesting to be bridged to a barren area on the planet's surface. He wasn,t going to stand idle while mechs were suffering. He was a prime, and he had duties to his people and his planet. It was time to settle the score with Unicron, and for that, he needed to get in touch with the matrix, and through it, Primus.

Once he reached the surface, he sat on a flat rock, and focused inward, getting into a deep meditative state. "Primus, I am listening to your Will. Talk to your faithful Servant."

When he opened his optics, Primus was standing before him, his deep blue optics filled with love, wisdom and a hint of saddess.

"I am here, my child." His god said.

"My lord," Optimus said with a small bow of his head. "I seek your wisdom."

"What is it that you wish to know?"

"Is there anything you can do to free Savage from Unicron's grasp?" Prime asked.

Primus sighed heavily before replying. "I'm sorry, child. But there is nothing I can do for him, my brother's hold on him is to great."

Optimus's head drooped in sadness, his spark aching for the poor seeker. He was so young... How could he be sentenced to death, while he had sparklings to take care off now? A tear slid down his cheek, and he felt a gentle, warm digit wipe it away, and his chin was lifted to watch into Primus's kind, sadened face.

"Do not grieve my child. The sparklings will be well taken care of. They are a gift to your people." The Gid said, placing a hand on top of his Servant's head.

"There must be a way..." optimus's whispered, his spark breaking as more tears escaped his optics. "Please ho Lord, Tell me, there must ne /something/ that I can do. I cannot stand idle and watch another mech die so needlessly."

Primus's sadened expression didn't changed, but he had a smile, warm and encouraging, forming on his lips. "there may be something you can do. While I can do nothing for Savage, Unicron can still be beaten, and banished from this world."

Prime's optics brightened as hope filled his spark. If Unicron was banished Savage would be freed from his contract with the dark God.

"What is it that you need me to do?" Optimus asked.

"In order to banish Unicron from this world you must use The Matrix of Leadership. But by doing so... it will cost you your life." Primus told him.

Primus hated that he would possibly lose another follower. Silverus Prime, Optimus' predecessor had died of her wounds trying to keep the peace during the younger days of Cybertrons Golden age.

She had been just as loyal and wise as Optimus, it pained him greatly to see yet another one of his children fall before reaching their full potential.

"I am ready to lay down my life for the safety of this planet, and my people." Optimus replied seriously, a edge of assurance in his voice. "If this is to be my fate, then so be it, ho Lord. My life had always been yours."

Primus didn't expected another answer from his faithful follower. His predecessor had been just the same, and she laid down her life for her people too. However, it never made it easier for the kind God to see his Children sacrifice themselves. A single tear like a diamond rolled down his cheek, and he looked down at his courageous creation with pride.

"I am proud of you my child. You are a true Prime, a true Disciple of my will. Soon, I shall ask of you to use the matrix. When the time comes, you will know..." Primus said, and he was starting to fade away while speaking, becoming more and more transluscent, shining like a beacon of light. "Until then, be safe. The sparklings have my blessing..."

And then he was gone, and Optimus stood there, in the desert, silent and deep in thought. The matrix was signing in his chest at it had been in the presence of its creator, making Optimus stand taller and almost shining himself.

Optimus once again stood aboard the warship after requesting a portal. He found himself in the back room of the med bay where Savage and his little ones were resting.

the moment he put his hand on the glass, Maelstrom moved closer to inspect his hand, Prime smiled and chuckled softly.

"Inquisitive little one, aren't you?"

Maelstrom looked up at him with bright blue optics filled with innocence and curiosity.

"It's a shame that I never got a chance to truly get to know you. But something tells me that you will grow up to be someone of great importance." Maelstrom tilted her head at the sound of his voice.

* * *

Starscream nuzzled Megatron's broad chest as he was laid down on the berth in their quarters.

"Let me make love to you, my darling seeker." Megatron said with a husky purr.

Starscream chuckled and purred back at the husky tune used by his mate and lover. he spread out under him and opened his legs, inviting and ready. He wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck and pulled him closer, capturing his mouth in a fiery kiss. "I'm all yours my love..."

Stress relief was what Megatron truly needed with everything that was going on. He had to take his mind off it, and Starscream was all too willing to help out. He kissed back fiercely and one hand gripped his mate's slender hip, kneading at the sensitive joint and wires there. "Starscream... Let's try for a sparkling again, love..."

"Ho yes... I want to carry your sparkling do badly Megatron." he purred and nuzzled his neck, grinding his groin against Megatron's groin in a needy, lustful and sensual way.

He loved it when Starscream did that thier love making, it always got him fired up and ready for more.

"Open up, my beloved seeker. So I can claim what is mine." Megatron purred.

Starscream shivered at the sound of his mate's purr, his panel slid back revealing his already drenched port.

"Primus, I love that your always so eager."

Starscream purred and gave his mate's throat a long, sensual lick, then sucked on the cables there, grinding his wet valve to his groin. "Take me already... I'm so wet for your big, hard cable..."

Megatron,s engines rumbled in appreciation at the dirty talking his mate was doing. He loved it when Starscream got a dirty mouth and he immediately went to ravage his neck with his glossa and mouth, opening his own panel to free his large member. "I love your dirty talk..."

He slid inside his lover seamlessly in one swift, deep thrust, and Starscream let out a cry of pleasure, his valve clenching around the intruder. "Megatron! Ho Primus yes!"

His chestplates atarted to part a few moments later, and he bared his blue pulsing spark for his lover to take.

_-Primus, your spark is so beautiful, Star.-_ Megatron purred over the bond.

Starscream smiled before reaching up and placing his hand on his mate's chest. _-Now it's your turn, my dearest Megatron.-  
_  
A few seconds later, Megatron's chest plates opened revealing red wine colored spark.

Starscream purred and smiled, the red and blue lights of their sparks casting them in purple light. Megatron had sank deep into his lover's valve and lowered his chest so their sparks will join together. Starscream arched and moaned beautifully, his cheeks burning and valve clenching with waves of pleasure.

"Hoooo Megatron! More..." he begged, his voice lower and deeper with lust.

"My Star..." megatron replied huskily and bit lovingly at hia lover,s throat, licking uthe small beads of energon he drew.

Their sparks whirled and danced together, singing in joy of being joined and soon a tiny speck detached, a sparkling having formed. After vorns of trying, they finally managed to create a life... Starscream cried out in pure bliss and grinded hard into his mate, valve spasming as overload came hard.

Strscream always looked so beautiful when he climaxed, after a few more deep thrusts, Megatron overloaded as well, roaring hi mates name in the process.

They held each other basking in the after glow of thier love making. Megatron slowly pulled out of his mates port pulled him close to his now closed chest plates.

Starscream didn't want to ruin the mood by bringing up Savage or thier plans to try and save him from Unicron, so he simply laid his head on his left upper arm and traced the Con symbol on his chest.

He smiled when Megatron shivered under his touch as he always did every time he traced it with his claw.

Somewhere else in the ship, Ratchet woke up with a start, gasping and looking fearful. He was having an awful nightmare, but couldn't remember anything of it upon waking. He pressed a trembling hand to his chestplates and shuddered.

At his side, Dreadwing groaned and slowly woke up, feeling his new mate's emotions through their fresh bond. he sat up and his hands slowly caressed his back, soothingly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I had a bad dream, that's all." He replied and turned so he could kis his mate. He still had a hand pressed to his chest, and added. "I think I'll give myself a scan. Just to make sure..."

Dreadwing waited patiently as his mate scanned himself, he narrowed his optics when he felt his mates confusion over the bond.

Ratchet was confused by the results.

'This can't be right,' Ratchet thought. 'Maybe is second scan will be different.'

Dreadwing was rather startled when Ratchet suddenly bolted for the bathroom. That was soon followed by loud, surprised, and colorful cursing.

The blue and yellow flyer practically fell out of bed trying to get to the closed bathroom door.

"Ratchet! Ratchet, love, are you alright?!" Dreadwing knocked at the door with a very worried expression, once he managed to scramble out of the berth. "What is it?! Tell me!"

Ratchet was silent for a few more moments, and the seeker was just about to bash the door open, when it finally slid open and a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, a smaller, lither mech literally throwing himself at him and hanging on his thick neck. He was shaking a little, and said, his tune tense and disbelieving. "I'm carrying a sparkling... I can't believe it... I shouldn't be able to..."

Dreadwing was at a loss of words, and gaped a little dumbly. "Carrying? How is it possible?..." He felt a wave of joy and protectiveness cross his spark and held his mate closer, his red optics shining brightly. "I'll protect you... I'll make sure nothing happens to you both. I swear it."

Ratchet believe him when he made that promise. Seekers, all flyers are very protective of their offspring and would even attack thier commander to protect them.

Dreadwing continued to hold his mate close, he still didn't understand how it was possible for a flyer and non-flyer to conceive a sparkling but he chose not to question it.

'I'm carrying... Again...' Ratchet thought.

Dreadwing was feeling ratchet still tense and he rubbed his back soothingly, frowning some. "I can feel something's still bothering you Ratchet. You can't hide it through the bond..." The large flier wasn't used to this yet, but he could tell that there was pain, aorrow and fear leaking through the bond,along with hope and wary joy.

"I..." he started, unsure if he should tell him about that last time, when he lost the sparkling he was carrying. His system rejected it after only a few weeks... He would do everything to make sure it won't happens this time! "I lost a sparkling once... My systems rejected the newspark, and it extinguished within a month of gestation." ratchet finally explained and pulled away from Dreadwing to look him in the optics. "I won't let it happen this time. I'll do everyting to make sure this little one lives..."

Dreadwing optics softened and he pulled his bond mate into a tender kiss, sending comfort over the bond.

-We both will.- Dreadwing vowed.

They made love again, this time Ratchet was on top making love to Dreadwing.

Dreadwing had always wanted to be a father now they had been with blessed with one. Now all they had to do was keep the little one alive.

'We will not lose this sparkling, I swear it.' Dreadwing told himself.

-TBC-


	12. Chapter 11: Confrontations

**Chapter twelve: Confrontations**

Knockout was terrified.

Since this had all started, there hadn't been a single minutes of the day where he hadn't felt the presence, close and power or distant and faint, of Unicron inside the ship. It was putting his nerves on edge, and now, as he was trying to recharge, it was keeping him wide awake. Breakdown, next to him, was recharging soundly, unaware of his mate's insomnia.

'What should I do? I'll go crazy if this keeps up much longer...' he thought, turning to his other side to try yet again to find rest. 'Unicron will never leave us be... its not only Savage, its all of us that are in danger. I have to do something...'

But what? What could he do? he was a Medium, a Psychic, but he had not the power to banish Unicron alone. Only the matrix and the power of primus combined could achieve this. He sighed and turned to lay on his back, his thoughts too unsettled for him to rest. Silently and softly, he slid out of the berth, heading for the main room.

Sighing, he grabbed a cube hoping to calm his nerves. Never in his life had he bee this terrified, he kept looking over his shoulder at the slightest noise, thinking that the dark god was toying with him.

'Its just the ship adjusting itself to the cold of the upper atmosphere.' He told himself.

He decided to take a shower, thinking that the hot water would relax him more then cube.

He let the room fill with steam before stepping under the spray, he closed his optics with a small sigh.

'Ah, that's the stuff.' He thought.

He smiled a few minutes later when Breakdown wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"You're so tense, let me ease your tension." Breakdown cooed into his audio.

Knockout jumped a little, since he hadn't heard his lover come in, but relaxed against his larger frame feeling the familiar shape against his back. "Mmmmmm breakdown..." He purred, and dimmed his optics.

Those hands slid on his front and teased his bumper and his headlights, making him moan and arch against him. Something in the back of his processor was however screaming at him, and ringing a warning. Knockout was too enthralled already to notice however...

"You're so sexy..." Breakdown's voice whispered in his audio, and fangs grazed the soft, sensitive cables of his neck. He tilted his head back with a soft moan until something dawned on him...

Wait... fangs? Breakdown didn't HAD fangs! "No..." he whispered and suddenly, he was feeling it. The person that was holding him from behind, while having the exact same shape as his mate, was NOT him. "No! Let me go!" He wiggled trying to free himself, but the hands that had been caressing a moment ago were now holding and restraining, sharp wicked claws digging in his bared dermaplating.

"Come on, Psychic. You know that you love it. You are a little slut, after all..." the voice hissed in his audio, venomous and evil. The same as his lover...

Knockout's spark was racing with fear, how could he have let his guard down at a time like this?!

The grip of his so called lover tightened scratching his armor even more but he was far to terrified to protest.

"You will enjoy this, medic. After all, no mech can resist my touch," Unicron/Breakdown's hand traveled down to his panel, making Knockout shudder. "Even Savage craves my touch, and you will too."

"Savage does not crave your touch! You monster! You use him for your own twisted pleasure!"

Unicron chuckled and nuzzled his audio. "Have you not done the same with your past lovers?"

"That's not true..." He whispered, while knowing that Unicron was right. He did use his last lovers and discarded them when he was bored with them... "Not anymore." He added, thinking of Breakdown. "I would never do that to Breakdown!"

"Keep telling yourself this, Slut. If it can makes you feel better..." Unicron/Breakdown said and his hands roughly forced his panel to open. He shoved two large fingers inside and Knockout gasped in pain trying to pull away. "So tight... I could almost think you're a virgin here... but we both know that this valve has been used more than Iacon's main traffic Lines."

Knockout's cheeks were flushed with shame and anger, and fear still bubbling through his processor. He wished for breakdown, HIS Breakdown, to come back to him and somehow beat the slagger that was impersonating him...

He heard the tell-tale 'click' of the other mech's panel opening, and only a moment later, a large - larger than normal for any mech - pushed inside him and he screamed this time. It was too big! It hurts like the Pit! "Nnnngh! T-Too big! P-Please!"

Unicron had him pinned to the wall of the shower, his hand covering Knockout's mouth to keep him from screaming.

"Shh, shh," Unicron cooed as he sheathed himself within the medic. "Just relax and enjoy."

Tears of pain and helpless streamed down Knockout's cheeks as Unicron raped him, Primus it hurt so much and he wanted it to stop!

He let out a muffled cry of pain and denial as the dark god forced open his chest plates. His optics widend in terror as the Breakdown imposter melted away and Unicron emerged.

"I always wanted to know how much electricity a spark can handle before it extinguishes." Unicron said with a devilish smirk.

"N-no! Please!" Came Knockout's muffled please.

Knockout's scream of pure agony echoed throughout the Nemesis, it was music to the Dark Lord's audios.

In the next room, Breakdown, the real one, woke with a start, clutching his chest. he arched off the berth, wracked with a pain so intense it was almost blindingly unbearable. His spark felt like it was being torn in two. And the pain... it was coming from his mate!

"K-Kno-knockout... NNGH! N-No...!" He twisted and fell off the berth with a 'tud' feeling like he was slowly dying, along with his mate. "NO!"

He forced himself up and fought back the crippling pain, aiming his steps to the washrack from where his mate's feelings, and noises, were coming from. He could hear his beloved screams of agony and feel it through his spark like molten fire. He stumbled to the door, slowly, too slow, he was never going to make it!

"No... K-Knockout! You... You have to... to fight!" -KNOCKOUT!- He sent through the bond and out loud, pounding at the closed and locked door. From the other sides were coming those horrid screams and a voice... so low, hissing, full of malice and venom...

"Unicron... UNICRON! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he snarled, finding a wind of strength back.

Knockout was helpless against Unicron and just gave in, at this point he could care less as his entire body was on fire and not in a good way, he was amazed that his spark was still beating after the jolts it was taking from Unicron electric claws.

_'That's it, Medic, give in, it's pointless to fight to me.'_ Unicron said in Knockout's mind.

The Dark god ignored Breakdown as he tried to get the locked door open, he smirked remembering that he had melted the door shut that way he could do what he pleased to the medic without any interruptions. He overloaded with a roar that shook the whole ship but he was far from done, he wanted to kill the medic with the right combination of overloads and jolts from his claws he could easily kill the Decepticon and was going to enjoy watching the light ebb from the sluts optics.

Breakdown slammed his shoulder into the door for the fourth time but the door still wouldn't budge, he could feel Knockout's spark getting weaker by the second.

-Knockout! You have to fight him! Please do it for me!- He shouted over the bond as he once again bounced off the door.

"Step aside, Breakdown, now!" Megatron snarled.

Breakdown turned to see Megatron, Optimus and several others standing behind him, he hadn't even heard his them enter his and Knockout's quarters. Nodding quickly, he moved out of the way as Megatron aimmed his fully charged fusion cannon at the door and fired.

The door was blasted inward and slammed into the opposite wall right next to Unicron and Knockout. Megatron and the others rushed in the room and froze at the scene. The medic was weakly clawing at the wall of the shower booth with unicron behind him, claws deep in his chest and thrusting hard into his valve.

Breakdown snarled and rushed forward, only to slam into an invisible barrier that made him bounce backward before he could reach them. His optics were blazing with fury and rage, and he hissed in rage at the dark God's back.

"Let go of him now! I'll slag you back to the Pit!" He threatened, making the God laugh.

"That's you and your little band that are going to back off, and enjoy the show. I will not let go of the Medium. He shall be destroyed, slowly, by my hand." Unicron said, turning around still holding his aptie to his chest, his claws dangerously close to his spark, and putting him into full view of the others.

Knockout was weakly squirming, but Unicron hooked one large claw under a leg and lifted it so he was spread wide open for the others to see clearly his violation. Unicron had not pulled out of him, he was still deeply sheated inside the hot tight valve and his claws were still sending jolts through his spark...

Megatron snarled then lifted his fusion canon to fire again when Prime placed his hand on top of it.

"Don't, you could do more harm than good. And possibly hit your medic should Unicron allow the blast to go through the barrier." Prime warned him.

Megatron let out an agitated growl but lowered his weapon.

Unicron simply chuckled as he continued to ravage Knockout's port while stroking his spark in mocking tenderness.

"I plan on doing this to your mate, Megatron." Unicron crooned.

Megatron's optics flashed with anger and the promise of a slow and agonizing end.

"That... will not happen..." Savage panted as he leaned against the door frame. "You... are here... For me. Not them..."

Megatron snarled then lifted his fusion canon to fire again when Prime placed his hand on top of it.

"Don't, you could do more harm than good. And possibly hit your medic should Unicron allow the blast to go through the barrier." Prime warned him.

Megatron let out an agitated growl but lowered his weapon.

Unicron simply chuckled as he continued to ravage Knockout's port while stroking his spark in mocking tenderness.

"I plan on doing this to your mate, Megatron." Unicron crooned.

Megatron's optics flashed with anger and the promise of a slow and agonizing end. He wasn't going to let Unicron anywhere near Starscream!

"That... will not happen..." Savage panted as he leaned against the door frame. "You... are here... For me. Not them..."

Everyone turned to look at the newcomer, and Unicron's purple optics focused on him as well. He didn't pause in his torment of the medic however, but his smirked turned nastier. "My pet, how nice of you to come." He gave Knockout a particularly hard thrust and dug his claws in his spark, making him scream in pleasure and pain. "You won,t tell /me/ what I can and cannot do. I just want to enjoy my stay here..."

Breakdown was on the verge of... well of a breakdown, and he was swearing profanities at the dark God that was raping his bondmate. He couldn't stand it anymore! He had to do something... His optics looked frantically around the room for something to use to free his mate from this monster.

"Unicron, let go of my Medic! If you kill him..." Megatron barked finally unable to take more of this slag. His fusion canon was raised again and he was snarling viciously.

Unicron simply laughed. "Careful, Megatron, you might hit the one you're trying to save."

Megatron's fusion canon was ready to fire when Savage got in the line of fire and he lowered his weapon with a growl.

"Please, Master, let the psychic go and you can have me in his place," Savage said stopping short of the barrier. "We both know that you plan on killing me, so why not here and now?"

"Do not worry, my pet, I will kill you in every way intimately possible." Unicron purred.

Savage gritted his teeth, baling his fists in both frustration and desperation. "Master... I know that you can do whatever you please, but I beg of you..." He went to his knees in front of the barrier, and his optics never left Unicron's. "Release him. I will do anything you ask of me. Anything at all."

Unicron seemed to be thoughtful for a moment, and before long, he was throwing the medic towards the group of assembled mechs and Optimus caught him, stopping him from falling to the floor. breakdown was there in a second and wrapping his arms around his sobbing, shaking mate trying to soothe him and gently closing his chest back up.

"Anything at all, you say? Very well..." He smirked and laughed evilly, his optics gleaming with malevolence and malice older and deeper then time itself. _'I want you to kill Megatron. Kill your brother for me, my pet.' _He added in the flier's head.

When Savage hesitated Unicron's optics flashed then Savage went to one knee screaming in pain.

'Kill him! He is of no use to me!' His master ordered.

Megatron by his brother's side in an instant head on his shoulder. "Savage, fight him! Do not let him win!"

"Megatron," Savage gritted out through the pain. "Run, get... out of here... please... I don't want to... hurt you."

Megatron was torn and had no idea what to do.

"Destroy him! I command you!" At this, Savage's resistance broke and his optics turned purple.

Megatron backed down when his brother's optics suddenly turned from red to purple and his expression became cold, wicked and evil. he smirked nastily and jumped on his brother with claws out aiming for his throat. Megatron had to scramble back on his aft to get out of the way and then jumped to his pedes.

"Savage! You don' want to kill me! I'm your brother!" he begged, not knowing what else to do. He didn't wanted to kill his brother or fight him...

"So pathetic. You deserve to die. I'll enjoy ending you." Savage/Unicron said and laughed evilly, a dark hollow sound. "But I'm a fair mech, and I'll give you a chance. You can fight your brother to the death. One hour, where it all begun. You know what I mean..."

And with those words, Savage took off and dashed out of the room then disappeared from the ship completely, leaving a stunned Megatron behind. Not only Megatron, but everyone was shocked. Optimus pulled himself out of his shock first and shook his head.

"So it has come to this. It seems that we don't have much time left to prepare for battle."

-TBC-


	13. Chapter 12: Duel to the Death

**Chapter Thirteen: Duel to death**

Breakdown had left for the med bay the second he got his bondmate. He looked at his mate, he was covered in scratches and bleeding from a few bite marks. Once in the med bay, he placed Knockout on the berth only to have his smaller mate wrap his arms around his neck holding him close. His entire body was shaking from fear.

"Please, don't leave me alone." He whimpered.

Breakdown wrapped his own arms around him, holding him close, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'll never leave you alone again. Primus, I'm so sorry." He promised voice breaking.

Knockout hid his faceplates in the crook of Breakdown's neck and cried his spark out, shaking and clinging to him desperately. His panel had been torn, his chestplates damaged by the wicked claws, he felt dirty and tainted in a way he had never thought possible.

breakdown's spark broke seeing his mate in such emotional and physical pain, and he held him through it, promising in his spark that he would never, ever leave his side again. He was going to hold and protect him forever, never letting anyone near him where he couldn't check. "Shhh... It's fine... I'm here, Knockout, love..."

He started to patch him up, cleaning his wounds, bandaging the damaged areas and re-attaching some torn pieces. He felt Knockout's wince when he lightly touched his bared valve, and it made his spark ache. He carefully and swiftly repaired the hinges for the panel there, and it closed back up hiding his interfacing component again. He did the same for his chetplates and soon they were good as new. He wasn't Knockout's assistant for nothing...

Once he had finished patching up Knockout, he picked him up and carried him to a sleeping berth and laid him down on it. A moment later, he joined him on the berth, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close.

-I'm sorry, Knockout. I'm so sorry. I failed you.- He had failed to protect his loved one and he hated himself for for it.

Knockout snuggled closer to him before replying.

-I'm the one who should sorry, I knew better then to let my guard down.-

Breakdown tightened his hold on his mate alittle. -Please, Knockout, don't blame yourself, this was not your fault. I failed to protect you.-

Knockout could feel his lovers anger start to rise. -Please, don't blame Savage. Its not his fault this happened to me.-

-Yes, it is! He was stupid enough to make a deal with Unicron! Because of that, you got hurt!- Breakdown growled.

Knockout gently pushed him away and looked up at his mate and said calmly. "He made the deal to protect Megatron."

Breakdown's optics narrowed at that, and while he wasn't aware of that particular fact, he couldn't really bring himself to care much. Ok, Savage was an idiot and stupid enough to make a deal with Unicron, damning them all by doing so, and it was to save megatron? Big deal... The mech didn't need coddling. He was strong enough to protect himself.

"Well, to be honest Knockout, I don't really care why he did this. The point is: he damned us all by making that deal. It was probably not his intention, but the result is the same, love. We are ALL in danger, EVEN Megatron!" He replied, holding his mate and looking at him sternly, not in rage, but with some anger certainly.

Knockout sighed and shook his head, understanding that his mate couldn't see his point. Maybe, to really understands, one has to be a medium, and Knockout could see all the intriate implications of that situation. However, since Unicron had ordered Savage to kill Megatron, the original purpose of his deal was forfeit...

"Its complicated... I don,t think I have time to explain it all to you my love. All you have to know is... things will sort themselves out. Somehow... and soon." He finally said and hugged his mate, burying his faceplates in his chest. He needed the comfort... His spark still ached and his valve was sore.

Megatron stood in the command center/war room, arms behind his back. His expression though unreadible appeared to be deep in thought.

'What am I going to do?' He thought.

Optimus was also there, his expression was like that of Megatron's unreadible, yet deep in thought.

"My lord," Hardshell asked entering the room, he continued when Megatron turned his head slightly. "I do not mean to question your wisdom, but how long is this truce with the Autobots going to last?"

He growled when he said the word Autobot, he even glared at Prime when he said it.

"I don't know yet, Hardshell. I first need to rescue Savage from Unicron's grip alive." Megatron replied.

"I believe that ending the truce would prove unwise now that Dreadwing and Ratchet are now bondmates." Optimus said, ignoring the angry hiss from Hardshell.

"This is disgusting! An Autobot and a Decepticon, bonded? Really! Traitors like those should be exiled and hunted down like the fools they are!" Hardshell replied, clearly angered and displeased by all this.

Optimus frowned at this and looked at the insectoïd decepticon with deep disapproval. Attitude like that was one of those things that let the war go on for so long... If the insecticon can't understands that and wants nothing but to resume fighting, the Autobot leader was ready to fight him if he needed to.

He was going to say something when the door to the Command Center opened and Dreadwing walked in. Ratchet wasn't with him, but that wasn't surprising. He was probably in the medbay. But the large flier had caught the last part of what Hardshell said, and he let out an angry hiss, jumped forward, and grabbed the insect's throat in a deadly grip.

"If you have something to say against me or my bondmate, say it to my face, bugface! You and your band of ugly warmongers are the ones who should be exiled!" he was squeezing hard enough to dent the plating on the mech's throat and making him wheeze and cough, gasping for air.

"Dreadwing."

The large flyer released the giant insect at Megatron's calm yet commanding tone.

Hardshell hissed angrily as he got back to his feet, then stormed off back toward his hive to sulk and nurse his bruised ego.

Dreadwing watched him go through narrowed optics before turning to Megatron who had turned to look at him. There was only a look of curiosity in his optics not anger.

"Is what Optimus said true, are you and his medic now a bonded pair?" The war lord asked tone still curious.

"Yes, Lord Megatron. He is also carrying my offspring."

Both Megatron and Prime were both rather surprised by this new development. But it was Optimus who spoke frist.

"This week is full of surprises."

Dreadwing blushed a little at this, and had a cooked little smirk. "To be honest my Lord, it was as much a surprise for that my spark mate was an Autobot. I always figured it would be a flier, at least... But my spark called out for him. No one else apart from my twin ever called to me like that."

Optimus had a soft smile and put a hand on the flier's shoulder. His optics were kind and wise, and sparkling with understanding. "Love is a very strange thing. Sparkmates, true ones, are rare, and most Cybertronians goes their whole lives without finding theirs. I, for instance, never found mine. You are a lucky mech to have found yours, Dreadwing, and I think that it an happy coïcidence that said mech's on the Autobot side."

Megatron looked from one mech to the other with a knowing smile, arms crossed over his broad chest. he had found his spark mate. Starscream had always been and would always be his one and only love. His spark had screamed for his the moment they first met, and the same night, they bonded. So this happens, he and Starscream were a living proof of it.

However, the happy moment was broken byt the appearance of Unicron right in the middle on the War Room/Command Center, smirking and eyeing the group with a nasty, evilly knowing look in his purple optics. he stroke his pointy metal beard with a clawed hand, and chuckled darkly. "Such mushy nonsense. I could almost purge, it's so sweet..."

"Unicron!" Megatron hissed, his canon raising to point at the dark God's spark chamber. Assuming he HAD a spark...

"Tsk tsk tsk... You always welcome your guest this way? How rude!" He lifted a hand and Megatron's arms were pinned to his side by an invisible force, making him groan in pain.

"What do you want, Unicron?" Optimus asked taking a step forward, his tune hard but even.

"Nothing, really, Disciple of Primus. Just to remind you that you only have 30 minutes left before the duel." He replied with this fanged, wide, horrible smile of his.

"Name the place, fragger!" Megatron growled.

"The arena I have planned is not of this earth, ye at the same time it is." Unicron said walking closer to Megatron.

"What does that even mean?" The trapped mech snarled.

"You'll fine out soon enough." The dark god purred, running a claw down the silver Cons broad chest.

Megatron bit growl of pain as smoke rose from where Uncron's claw had trailed down his chest.

Unicron walked over to the computer and typed in a location before turning to face Prime and Megatron.

"When you're ready to face me, activate your ground bridge and find me," Unicron told them, then released Megatron before saying with a smirk. "While I wait, I'll enjoy ravaging your little brother."

megatron lashed at him, but unicron was already gone, only his laugh lingered, cold and foreboding. he let his weapon drop and roared to the heavens, his spark in turmoiland his anguished scream showing the depth of his torment.

"UNICROOOON!"

Optimus, however, was calm and went to the computer terminal to look at the coordinates that had been typed in. They weren't familiar with him, and he frowned. He typed more things on the computer to try and get a better ping on this location, but everything he goe was not helping. He returned to the seething Decepticon,s leader side, and put a hand on his shoulder, feeling it tense and shaking some.

"Megatron. We need to go. This is the only way to save your brother."

"Soundwave, call everyone in. We will not go alone. unicron will never know what hit him." he snarled, his rage, desperation and desire to tear something to pieces high, almost overwhelming.

"As you Command my Lord." The now fully functional again TIC nodded, and called for every available Deceptuicon and Autobot to come to the ground bridge.

Soon, the group composed of more than 50 Decepticons and Autobots entered to ground bridge to an unknown location...

Of course Ratchet, Dreadwing, Soundwave, and Starscream stayed behind while the others left to rescue Savage from Unicron. Although none of them realized that thier comrades would be walking literally into a massacre.

* * *

Megatron and Optimus were the first to exit the ground bridge; the fifty Eridicons mixed with the three Autobots came out next. Once they left the groundbridge, the portal vanished.

"Where are well?" Arcee asked.

The symbol of Megatron's chest was now glowing neon purple and started to pulsate. His optics widened when realisation dawned.

"What is it, Megatron?" Prime asked.

"We are inside Unicron himself." He replied shock clear in his voice.

* * *

'Ah, they've arrived. Perfect.' Unicron thought as he watched his pleasure ridden slave writhe beneath his gigantic purple spark as the massive tentacle continued to thrust deeply in and out of his port.

"Yes, master! Just like that!" Savage cried.

Unicron smirked inwardly, ever since Savage's resistance shattered, the flyer was far more compliant and he seemed to enjoy being ravaged by the tentacle.

Savage's back arched and screamed his masters name as he cilmaxed for the sixth time since he arrived and it always pleased the dark god to see his slave so eager for more.

The group walked slowly through the dark, dimly lit cavern that was unicron's true form. it was like walking though a twisted, weird maze trying to find some light. The group was keeping tight and close to one another, worriedly looking around. Purple blobs of energy sped around them on what looks like giant sensory wires and energon lines. Not to mention the deep, low throbbing of a giant spark beating slowly...

"We are close... I can feel it..." Knockout whispered, holding into his energon stick like a lifeline. "Its strong, so strong..."

Breakdown wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulders as they walked towards what was probably the god's spark chamber. The purple pulsation all around them was the light of his spark.

"If he had hurt Savage in any way..." megatron hissed optics bright and baring his fangs.

"You will do nothing but die, Megatron." Unicron,s voice sounded allaround them and inside their heads. "Now that you all have arrived, we can start the show!"

Savage was standing a few paces away, right in front of Unicron's pulsing spark, and was holding his twin blades, a nasty, darkly gleeful smile on his lips. His optics were tinted with purple, but they were mostly red, so he wasn't being possessed. "Ha brother, so nice of you ro drop by. I was expecting you..." he purred, and let out a little moan when a tendril rubbed against his bared valve, still dripping fluids.

"My sweet little pet here is ready for you megatron. he will have no hesitation to kill you, do you, Savage?" Unicron said and laughed darkly, the entire room ringing with the sound of it.

"As you command my master..." Savage purred, optics gleaming with a hint of madness.

Before anyone could react a massive shockwave slammed into the intruders sending them flying across the room, most of the vechicons were thrown out of the chamber along with the three Autobots and Knockout and Breakdown.

Once they were out, the enterance was blocked by a massive door. Those who were left slowly recovered from what had just happend.

Savage laughed clearly amused by the recent turn of events. "Looks like the table has turned in my favor."

Only twenty Vechicons were left and although Savage was not possessed he was still dangerous as he has approve that many times over.

On the other side of the door, Knockout was the first back up to his feet, and he shouted "NO!" Running at the door and pounding. however, tentacles and spikes shot out of the walls and the floor and ceiling all around them and he found himself trapped, unable to move. he screamed when a tentacle slid its way in his mouth, muffling his cries of pain and fear.

"KNOCKOUT!" breakdown shouted and ran to his mate's rescue, pounding away at tentacles and spikes that got in his way. "LET HIM GO!" He was grabbed by an ankle, and dragged up dangling like a ;puppet with its wires cut. "NO!" Three more tentacles grabbed his wrists and other ankle, and started pulling in four different directions.

The three Autobots and group of Eradicons weren't in any less trouble, being in the same predicaments, tangles with tentacles and spikes all around them...

Inside the room, it was also a massacre. Eradicons were torn apart right and left, and screms of fear and horror filled the room. The heavy stench of freshly spilled energon blood filled the air, and in the middle of that, Savage was attacking Megatron and Optimus like a devil himself.

"You will not get out of here alive. My master will make sure of it!" He cackled and slashed at Megaron's chest again, aiming for his spark.

Megatron managed to avoid the blow but the next cut a slice in his left leg, making him fall to one knee. Savage was on him in an instant and had a blade to his throat. "Savage! You need to pull yourself out of it! Remember your sparklings! they need you!"

Savage's optics widened at the mention of his sparklings and he lowered his sword from Megatron's throat and stepped away from his brother.

He had completely forgotten about them since he arrived, his hand shook before dropping the sword.

"You still can't save me, Megatron." Savage told him, voice shaking.

"You don't know that, Savage." Megatron said.

Savage was suddenly engulfed in purple flames, the heat of it caused Megatron to jump back with a startled yell.

"His soul is mine! He will always be mine!" Unicron's voice bellowed through Savage."

"He is not yours, Unicro! Prime, now!"

* * *

Optimus felt a presents beside him, it wasn't Unicron nor was it Primus but it felt familiar. Moments later, he heard a female's voice inside his mind.

'I will protect you, my brother. Your time has not yet come. Use the Matrix to defeat Unicron and live!' The femme told him.

"Prime! Now!"

Optimus dashed right in front of the huge glowing spark and his chestplates opened, baring the matrix and his spark below. A large beam of energy shooted out of his chest and hit the purple spark squarely on, making it glow brighter and pulse eradicaly. Unicron snarled with pain and entire room shaking and cracks appearing in the walls, and floor and ceiling. Chunks of metal started to fall all around them...

At the same time, Savage screamed with pain and the flames around him got brighter and hotter, and in a last dash or desperation, feeling his spark slowly go into stasis, being forced back to the slumber from which he should've never been awoken, Unicron used Savage to strike the one that started all this.

Both swords held up, Savage, still under the control of Unicron for a few more second, jumped and sank his swords deep inside megatron's chest, piercing his spark, fatally wounding him.

Megatron screamed in agony.

Savage screamed in horror and anguish.

Optimus screamed in ecstasy.

In a split second the world seemed to stop turning and freeze.

Back on the Nemesis Starscream screamed agnizing pain, it felt as if his spark was on fire. He fell to his knees, wrapping his ams around himself, tears running down his cheeks.

"Starscream!" Ratchet was by the seeker's side in an instant. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"M-Megatron..." Was all he said before passing out.

* * *

Unicron gave one last bellow of rage before his spark gave out from the power of the Matrix.

"Ugh." Optimus groaned from the sudden energy drain.

Said energy drained would have killed him, if it hadn't been for his guardian angel, shielding his spark and supplying him much needed energy.

"Thank you, Sister."

* * *

Savage blinked several times as Unicron's hold on him was suddenly severed. He gasped in horror as he saw that both his swords were buried deep inside Megatron's chest.

He pulled the swords out of his brother's chest and fell to his knees, tears running his cheeks.

"No, No! I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN!" He wailed.

He wasn't aware that the dark energon shard had lossened and fell out of his spark chamber and onto the ground.

-To be Concluded...-


	14. Epilogue: Aftermath

**Epilogue: Aftermath**

_One week later..._

Starscream was sitting in front of the large bay in the medbay, looking out to the stars with a blank expression. In his spark, there was now a constant, deep ache that he knew would never leave him. A deep scar carved in the center of his being by the loss of his other half, something that could never be healed...

He felt so alone. He had never felt so alone since he bonded with Megatron so many vorns ago. He felt empty, like a shell, devoid of anything but the pain, and a sorrow so deep it felt like it was eating his spark up. Stroking his chest idly, playing with the idea of just clawing his spark out and join his bondmate in the matrix, the only thing stopping him the sparkling that was growing inside him, he barely felt the hand landing on his back and stroking softly.

The comforting gesture held no meaning. He didn't reacted, didn't turn to see who was there, didn't acknowledged the presence of another. ratchet frowned, and shook his head sadly, turning to face Optimus.

"He'd been like this ever since... Well, since Megatron's death. Its a form of catatonic state due to the sudden, rough way the bond was broken." He explaine, keeping his voice low despite klnowing the seker probably didn,t even heard or understand them.

"Can you help him ratchet?" Optimus asked softly, feeling guilt eat up his insides like everytime he lay optics on either Starscream or Savage.

"I'm afraid no... there isn't something that can be healed in a usual way. He will have to come t term with it first, and then the healing process could begin. he's still in the deep, complete denial stage." Ratchet replied, sounding sour and helpless. He hated nothing more then not be able to help a patient.

"And the sparklings?" It was discovered that Starscream was carrying twins soon after they returned from battle.

"They are growing at a normal pace. However... If Starscream decide to give up, and let his spark extinguish, there is nothing I could do to save either of them." Saying this made it even more painful, more real. he was completely helpless in this situation.

"I see... Thank you for telling me Ratchet. Do... do your best to help him..." What else could he say? It wasn't like he could bring a mech back from the dead. he was no Primus.

He left the medbay and its occupant to go see the other mech that much needed comforting and company right now. Savage was as much a wreck as Starscream, but in a different way.

Savage was curled up on the berth staring at nothing in particular, tears running down his cheeks. He had failed to protect his brother, it was his fault he was dead, he had been the one to strike the death blow. He could still hear himself screaming in denial while holding Megatron's body close, not an easy task as his dead weight was staggering.

_'It should have been me!'_ He had wailed into Megatron's chest. _'I should have died not you!'_

He had freaked out when Optimus had gently but firmly pulled him away from Megatron and into his chest. He was freed from his deal with Unicron but is should have been him that died not Megatron.

Being the one who had killed Megatron tormented him the most, the pain of it was too much for him, he wanted it to stop.

Sniffling, he rolled onto his left side and saw a large knife on the counter. He knew that stabbing himself in the spark would end his pain and free him from his guilt.

Sitting up, he slid off the berth and walked over to the counter and grasped the hilt of the knife.

Optimus had walked to Savage room, and knocked at the door softly. Hearing no response, he knocked again, harder, and then frowned when no answers came this time again. Seeing thw mental state Savage was in, this was most worrying, and he used his hacking skills to ovverride the lock's mechanism and open the door.

He took a few steps in the room, dark and most empty, beofre heading to the back room, where he could hear some mumbling, and sobbing.

"Savage?" he called, looking inside the berthroom. He saw nothing at first, but could heard the faintest of sobbing and hear a barely audible scraping sound. He turned around the berth, and froze, shock and horror stricking him. "Savage! No! Not you too!"

There, at the foot of the berth near the counter, laid Savage in a pool of his own energon blood, growing larger and larger as seconds passed, he knelt beside him, seeing the hilt of the knife he used sticking out of his chest, and called Ratchet, not daring to move anything.

"Ratchet! I have a medical emergency in Savage's room! he... he stabbed himself with a energon knife in the chest!"

There was a pause, and then ratchet answered immediately. "I'm already on my way with Knockout! Try not to move him! Make sure he's still alive!"

"N-no... don't try to save... me, I'm not worth it..."

Opimus jumped at the sound of Savage's voice, he looked down at the flyer who was lying on his side, looking up at him his optics dim and filled with sorrow.

"Shh, shh. Don't say that Savage." Optimus cooed softly, placing a comforting hand on the side of his face.

"I killed him, I killed my own brother. I only wanted to protect him and I failed." Savage sobbed.

Optimus gently rubbed Savage's cheek, wiping away the tears, smiling at him with a comforting smile. It was hard though... he didn't wanted the young seeker to join his brother just yet. he had sparkling, a family to think about...

"Savage... Your life's not over... You have to think of those who still need you here. Those who you're going to abandon if you die." His words may be a little harsh, but they were needed to open the mech's optics.

"Who...?" Savage whispered, his voice weaker and weaker.

"Your sparklings, Savage. they need you. You need to live, for them if anything else." he replied firmly, relieved to hear the door open and footsteps coming in a run.

Ratchet busted in with Knockout on his tail and both medic went to kneel by the seeker's side. They were quick assess the wounds and what had to be done, they quickly stopped the flow of energon, and strapped the mech to an hovering platform. Savage's optics, during those procedure, had been thoughtful and tears were running down his cheeks.

"B-but... Starscream..." he breathed while taken to the medbay, Optimus following.

"Is in no condition to care for them. Maybe never will be." Optimus countered him with this same firm, confident tune.

_Later, medbay..._

"He's lost alot of blood but other than that he missed his spark." Ratchet informed Prime once Savage was stable.

"Savage has never had very good aim when it came to knives." Knockout put in.

"Thank Primus for that," Prime said. "Maelstrom and Sagaris need him."

"Speaking of sparklings, you need a check up on your little one." Knockout said to Ratchet.

Rachet huffed a little before getting on a berth and crossed his arms and waited while Knockout scanned him.

"Dreadwing is proving to be a capable leader." Optimus observed.

"Yeah." Ratchet said relaxing at the mention of his mate.

Dreadwing had proved to be capable leader and asserted his authorty over the Insecticons after Savage in his grief ridden state beat the shit out of Hardshell when the large bug challenged the blue and yellow seeker when he announced the war between the Autobots and Decepicons was over.

"The sparkling is healthy. We shall be able to see weither the little one is a mech or a femme in a couple of weeks." Knockout told him.

it was only a few hours later then Savage first came out of his recharge, and he felt dazed and heavy, like a weight rested on his chest. he groaned, and turned his head to the side, his optics landing on the tank were his sparklings were floating. Starscream was there, a hand on the glass, and humming a lullaby for the little ones. Savage froze at the sight. it was totally heartbreaking, Starscream posture was so full of sorrow and pain, his wings slumped, and the light of his optics dim and dull.

It made Savage feel a little like an asshole for thinking he was the only one suffering here, and having been so damn selfish by trying to commit suicide. In that single moment he understood. He had been completely stupid, and he was NOT the only one in pain. Starscrem was in a lot more suffering, his pain probably ten times worst if the rumors about broken sparkbonds were true.

The seeker didn't seem to realize he was being watched, and kept watching over the sparklings, hand on the glass, humming softly in that spark-wrenching hollow yet beautiful tune. The little ones were reacting, and had shifted closer to the glass, huddled under Starscream's hand. He didn't wanted to disturb this moment...

Savage slowly sat up and bit back a groan of discomfort, panting quietly he slid off the berth to join the seeker beside the artificial womb.

If Starscream heard him the other flyer didn't acknowledge him until the younger one was standing beside the seeker.

"What you tried to do was foolish as well as selfish," Starscream scolded, keeping his tone calm so not to upset the sparklings. "I do not hold you accountable for killing him, but trying to take your own life after he sacrificed himself to save you is the worst thing you could do to honor the memory of someone you love."

Starscream glared at him out of the corner of his optic but his spark wasn't is it.

"He knows that you just wanted to protect him, while you were gone all he thought about was rescuing you from him. He wanted save you so you could watch them grow, he died achieving that goal."

"I realize it now..." Savage replied, his tune soft and subdued, holding an edge of sorrow. He shot the seeker a sideway glace, and Starscream had a curt nod, accepting his words.

"make sure you never forget this, Savage. Don't you ever again throw back Megatron's sacrifice in his face like that again." he said finally, and while still holding some anger, his voice was quiet and held an edge of weakness again.

"I... am glad to see that you are better, Starscream..." Savage said after a moment, and the humorless, dry bark of laugher Starscream gave him in return made him shiver. It was so filled with pain and sorrow...

"Better? I could never be /better/, Savage. My spark ache for my bondmate. It wants to go to him, and I'm still not sure I don't want to follow..." he rested a hand over his spark and stroke softly. "However... I am not completely alone. I will survive... if only for them..."

"Your carrying?"

Starscream nodded with a small smile. "Megatron's last gift to me. For the longest time I believed that I was sterile, I'm happy that I was proven wrong."

Savage smiled before putting an arm around the slimmer flier's waist. "You'll be a wonderful mother and now that the war is over you can raise them without worrying about the war."

Starscream chuckled. "Megatron always told me that if I ever got pregnant he would lock me in the medbay just to keep me safe."

"Yeah that sounds like him alright. But I'm sure he would immediately end the war so the little ones didn't grow up the same way I did." Savage replied.

Starscream's optics were so sad, yet he was smiling when he nodded, answering. "Yeah, he would. I'm sure he would. he cared a lot for me, and would've cared just as much for our sparklings."

He let out a small sob, and hugged himself, teary optics locking on the sparkligns floating inside the tank. His spark was aching constantly, as if to remind him of what he lost, and it was weighing heavily on him. "I don't know if I can do that..." He whispered, his voice barely audible. "I don't know... I need him... I don,t want his sparkling to grow never knowing him..."

He let out a keening sound, and pressed his forehead to the tank, hands on either side, taking to take comfort on the new lives he was carrying, and the ones inside the tank. Savage didn,t know what to say, he felt like there wasn't any word that would comfort the grief stricken seeker right at this moment. So he just stayed silent and by his side as a silent anchor.

Savage pulled Starscream into a tender and comforting hug just as Prime had done to him a week ago.

Starscream clung to him and quietly sobbed into his chest. He didn't fight when Savage picked him up and carried him over to the berth where they simply held each other, and soon fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Optimus quietly entered the med bay sleeping quarters to check on Savage and the twins. He stopped upon seeing Starscream sleeping in the berth with Savage, they appeared to be holding each other not in a lovers embrace but in a comforting one.

He moved closer and smiled a little before placing a gentle hand on the side of Star's face. He cared a great deal about Starscream but chose not to voice his feelings to the flyer beause of what had happend to his bond mate.

'Do not make the same mistake I did, brother. Tell him how you feel but give him time to grieve and be there for him.' Came Silverus' voice.

Optimus's optics lit up at the foreign yet familiar voice in his head. 'I know you. You were the one to help me when I defeated Unicron. You... are a Prime, aren't you?'

'Yes, I was a Prime, the previous prime before you. I was Silverus Prime. One of the few femme Prime ever chosen.' The soft voice answered, and there was a light chuckle. 'I helped you. You deserved to live. Your time hadn't come yet, Optimus.'

Optimus felt that she had gone then, but he was happy that she had spoken to him if only a little. He looked at the two seekers sleeping together so peacefully in the berth, and stroke Starscream's cheek a little more. the seeker turning his head to softly nuzzle his palm in his sleep. he smiled, he had had feelings in his spark for Starscream for quite some time, but had kept his distance since the seeker was happily bonded...

he would follow Silverus's advices and not push his feelings on the seeker. he would take his time, help him, and show him he cared. Maybe with time, he would win him...

_Starscream's dream_

Starscream found himself alone in the med bay, even Savage and the artificial womb was missing.

Were they moved while he was asleep? But the entire room was empty save for the berth...

He was about to freak out when a pair familiar arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into a broad silver chest. The seeker smiled and relaxed in his mates powerful yet gentle embrace.

"Hello, my beloved Starscream."

"M-Megatron?..." He whispered, and let out a strangled cry, spinning around to wrap his arms around his bondmate. "Megatron! I thought you were dead! I... I saw..."

A clawed finger pressed gently to his lips to silence him, and Megatron said, softly. "Shhh... I'm here now, it's all that count."

Starscream wailed and buried his faceplates in Megatron's broad chest, holding into him fiercely, possessively. Some part of him knew this was just a dream, but he wanted it to be true... he didn't mind, he just wanted to stay here forever with his mate. He cried and sobbed unable to restrain himself anymore. It hurts so much! He was a wreck, and he knew it...

"I... I need you! I can't do it without you! I... I don't want to be alone! And... and our sparklings... never knowing... their father..." He was sobbing so hard the words had trouble getting through his vocal processor. "Please let me stay with you..."

"You know I'm not real, Starscream." the dream-Megatron said kissing his mate's forehead, and pressing a claw to his midsection. "They are, and they are alive. They are me, as much as you. I know it seems impossible, now, but with time, you'll find it easier, and you'll heal. For them... and for me."

"I just feel so lost without you." Starscream sobbed.

Megatron stroked his back soothingly, he always hated seeing his beloved mate like this, he wished there was something he could do to make him feel better.

"Starscream, look at me." He said gently.

The seeker sniffled before looking up meeting his lovers gaze.

"I will always be with you, in here." He placed his hand where his spark and the little ones were.

Starscream lifted a hand to press it over Megatron and squeezed weakly, his hand was shaking. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and dripping from the pointy end of his chin like little crystal beads. "You took away a part of my spark with you when you died, my love. This... there is a aching void to replace this part now... It'll never go away..."

Megatron used his other hand to lift Starscream chin and look him in the optics, smiling sadly but confidently. "Don't be so sure. You never know what the future holds for you, my spark. You may even find love again, someday."

Starscream shook his head furiously at this, tears flying from his chin, and he said with a spark-deep sincerity. "No! No, there would never be anyone else. If I can't be with you... I'll focus all of my love on the sparklings. No one could ever replace you in my spark."

Megatron looked a little sad at that, and stroke Starscream's cheek, wiping away the tears lovingly. He held him in his powerful arms and let him sob into his chest. "You never know. forever's a long time, Starscream."

Megatron continued to hold his mate until he fell back asleep, he then proceeded to place him back on the berth.

"You will find love again, my dearest love. Its closer then you think." Megatron told his sleeping mate.

He secretly wished that he could be with Starscream in not just spirit, he flinched a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder but relaxed when he felt the soothing presence of a Prime.

He knew it was a Prime, because it has been a Prime who had come to him when had died and never had he seen such beauty and power. He had gone to one knee in front of her, she had simply smiled and told him to rise.

'There is no need to bow, Megatron.' She said. 'I am a Prime, not Primus himself.'

"May I stay for a few more minutes?" He asked.

Silverus smiled again. "I came to tell you that can stay with him in more than just spirit. Place your hand on his chest."

"You maybe a Prime but I don't think Primus would let you do this." Megatron said as he placed his head on his mates chest.

"It was Primus himself who is allowing me to do this."

She placed a hand on his helm and stroke it softly. "Close your optics, Megatron. You will stay with your mate... Through one of the sparklings."

Megatron did as told, and soon, a blue glow surrounded his body and it looked like it was slowly shifting into mist, seeping through Starscream's chest and inside his spark chamber, bathing him and the sparklings. Megatron was still aware of what was going on, and understood what was happening.

His essence merged with one of the sparkling, and he /became/ this sparkling. This was how he was going to live on with his mate. He was going to be reborn as one of the sparklings. A new chance at life... That was probably the greatest gift Primus could've given him.

The Prime stood there watching the process, and she smiled softly, placing her hand on Starscream's chest. "There, it is done. You two can still live on together. Primus bless you..."

Dreadwing placed a hand on his sleeping mates chest, their little one was strong; a month had passed since it's conception and aside from a few mood swings everything was fine.

He hoped that he was going to have a femme, for as long as he could remember he always wanted a daughter.

He smiled at the thought of a daughter with Ratchet's personality and his level headedness.

'That would be perfect.' He thought before leaning down and kissing his chest right over his mate's spark chamber.

Since Megatron's death, he took command of the Decepticons, with Optimus as his co-ruler. The mech was wise, knowledgeable, and very good as a leader. He adm,itted that he had little experience in leadership, and needed the assistance Optimus could give him. Besides, the mech had his optics set on Starscream...

Dreadwing smirked, nuzzling his mate's chestplates as he thought of the way Optimus tried his hard not to let it show that he was looking longingly at the slim, handsome seeker. Starscream was still grieving though, so he was keeping his distance. He was gentle, supportive, never pushing. Dreadwing thhought this was nice of him. he wouldn't take advantage of a weakened bot.

ratchet started to stir beside him, and his optics snone dmly as he woke slowly. "Hmmmm... Good morning..." He said, looking at his mate with a smile. "You tickling me..." he added and giggled a bit, bathing his head away from his chestplates.

"Oh, really?" Dreadwing said with a smirk.

"Don't even think about it." Ratchet warned, optics narrowing.

Dreadwing chuckled before tickling his mate, who proceeded to laugh and tried to get away from him.

"Dreadwing, stop it!" Laughed Ratchet.

"Say it frist."

"I love... you... you are the... other part of my soul..." He said between gasps of breath.

Dreadwing stopped his tickle torture to kiss him fiercely and rub his back and sides. "I love you too... You're my everything, Ratchet." The flier replied and resumed kissing his lover.

Soon they were interfacing and lost in each other's like there was no tomorrow.

Months later, Starscream was about ready to deliver his twins, and ratchet had already given birth to his little daughter a couple of weeks ago. She was a precious white and blue with red accents little flier called Destiny, and she was already showing signs of having his carrier's temper. She was giving them a run for their money...

Knockout was the only active medic on the ship right now since ratchet was on medical leave, but he was fine with it. He was on duty when Optimus came in carrying Starscream in his arms. "Knockout!" he yelled a little overwhelmed, and the red sports car was at his side in an instant.

"Put him on the medical table. He's in labor, that much's obvious. Has it been a long time?" he asked, all business, and Breakdown prepared the needed equipment.

"Maybe a cycle. I came as soon as I found out!" Optimus replied, while on the table, Starscream groaned, clutching his swollen abdomen.

Gasping in pain and a little scared, Starscream reached out and took hold of the nearest hand which happened to be Prime's.

Optimus smiled and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Its going to be alright, Starscream."

The seeker gave him a pained smile then saw something silver by Prime's foot, then smiled again when he saw who it was.

"You have a follower, Prime."

The larger mech looked down and his optics softened when he saw that it was Maelstrom, Savage's gentle and affectionate daughter.

"Why hello there, little one." he said and smiled down at the tiny femme at his pedes.

She had huge sparkling blue optics and was always smiling and laughing and happy. She held up her hads, wanting to be picked up, and Optimus bent down to comply, wrapping an arm around the little femme and lifting her up. Once there she squirmed to be put on the berth and she put both tiny hands on Starscream's large abdomen. She was such a curious thing, always wanting to explore and understands.

"Why in pain?" She asked, her musical voice tiny and cute. "New babies come soon?"

Starscream smiled despite the pain and placed a hand on her helm, stroking gently. "Yes, very soon, Maelstrom. You'll have new friends to play with."

"Friends!" She exclaimed and cooed softly, petting the round side of the belly with tiny hands. SHe nuzzled her face into it, and then turned to look at Optimus. "Friends." She said seriously and he laughed.

A few minuters later, Savage entered the med bay with Sagaris clinging to his leg.

"Have you seen Mael-" Savag paused then smiled when he saw Optimus holding his daughter. "I figured she'd be with you, Optimus. She really likes you."

"That she does," Prime said. "Where did you find Sagaris?"

"Pestering Hardshell... again."

The twins were as different as night and day, while Maelstrom was even tempered and well behaved, Sagaris was all together different. Although, he was a good boy but he was also a troublemaker and liked to cause mischief.

"Well, boys will be boys." Screamer said then cried out in pain.

The contraction calmed down after only a few moments, and Starscream panted, laying back on his pillow with coolant streaming on his body. "Frag... that hurts..."

From Savage's foot came a tiny voice repeating "Frag!" Happily an Savage barked "Language!" At both his son and the seeker. Starscream rolled his optics and snickered a bit, looking amused despite his pain. "Not like I can help it. I'd like to see /you/ go through it for real."

Knockout, who was settled between Starscream,s legs to watch his progress, said sternly. "Could you all shut up so I can work? This is the medbay, not the rec room!" Then to the seeker he said. "We're almost there. It won't be much longer."

"In that case, I'll take Maelstrom from you, Prime. I'd rather not have my kids become traumatized by seeing Starscream give birth." Savage said as he approached Optimus.

"Wise decision." Prime replied before giving him his daughter.

"But I wanna stay." Maestrom said.

"I know, sweetie. But this is something you shouldn't witness until your alot older then you are now." Savage told her.

Maelstrom was crestfallen but didn't press the matter.

"You can come back later, Maelstrom, after your cusins are born." Optimus said then smiled at the grin on the little femme's face.

Starscream screeched in pain and swore again teaching Sagaris to say "slag" as well as "frag".

Savage left the med bay, cursing sparkling still clinging to his leg.

Twin sparklings cries could soon be heard inside the medbay, and Starscream was cradling to his chest his little ones. One was silver and looked like a perfect copy of his Sire, with the same red optics and tiny claws on his hands. Starscream was in awe. it was like Megatron was reborn through this sparkling to be with him again...

"Galvatron... This is your name..." he whispered and nuzzled the crying spakling's helm. "My little Galvatron..."

Optimus had stayed with him until then and he was smiling, knowing that this was Primus's gift to Starscream. He reached and stroke the little one's head, chuckling lightly. "He's adorable. And what do you call the other one hum?"

he reached and petted the small golden seeker on a tiny winglet making him coo and look at him with bright orange-gold optics. He was all golden with only small black accents and a black helm. He had orange strips on his winglets and arms.

"Sunstorm. His name's Sunstorm." Starscream said, and kissed the other one's helm lovingly too, blessing Primus for this gift he had been given.

Despite all odds, and despite what obstacles fate put in all their ways, it seems that everyone was getting solace and a little bit of happiness.

Primus smiled at this.

All was as it should be, at last.

-END-


End file.
